The Man Behind The Mask
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl met Luke and everything happens, love, friends, family and a Replica? and who's this Selena The Siren? Sync/oc Kairi
1. Feeling like a stalker

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, or the**_ _**song Lullaby by Yuki Kajiura,**_ _**just Kairi is mine.**_

_**Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8**_.

**XXxxXX**

"Kyaaa!"

A scream from a young girl shook the whole of the Zao Ruins. The girl was being chased by a pack of monsters.

She wore a simple dress, white with black trim, and simple boots that ended just below her knees. Most people would say it reminded them of the type of clothing a God-General would wear. She had long blue hair, that was now trailing behind her as she ran, and ice blue eyes.

Girls POV

I was being chased by hungry wolves a while ago, and now bats have started chasing me as well. I ran past a group of people, yelling at them as I flew by.

"Run for your life!"

"Uhh... what was that about?" one of them asked.

"Let's take care of the monsters first before we go any further, Luke."

And that's the last I heard from them before I was too far away to hear them anymore. I ran out of the ruins and kept going until I reached the Desert Oasis to rest for the night.

In the morning I headed out to Chesedonia to meet a friend of my family, Astor. He seems weird and creepy, but he's actually a kind man. He got me a place to stay when that accident happened...

I was in my room when a guy came in after knocking on my door. He explained that Astor needed me to go on a ship that was ready to leave, so I could help out a group of people on their journey, supposedly they were heading to Akzeriuth to help out there.

So there I was, leaning against the railing of the boat Astor had told me to board, seeing the same group of people I ran past in the Zao Ruins running to the ship. Then I saw why, one of the God-Generals, Sync the Tempest I think, was chasing them. I watched cute blonde guy getting hit by a curse slot. Poor guy. I stayed silent and followed the interesting group.

I followed them to Akzeriuth, and saw it was engulfed in Miasma. I tried to keep myself less noticeable, but one thing lead to another, and the whole place was collapsing. Thank Yulia the group didn't notice me; they seemed to think I was one of the people who was sent down there to help.

After a whole series of events I was on their ship, which I now know as the Tartarus, well hidden and listening to the group say insulting the boy called Luke. I frowned, not liking some of the things they were saying. When they left the boy alone, a crying mess, I did the only thing I could think of; I walked over to him from my hiding place. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder, his cheagle friend hid behind him.

"Don't let their words put you down..." I told him, "I saw what happened and I'm not angry with you... Like you said, it was that guy Van's fault; he controlled you in a way."

"Who are you? And how did you know all that?" he asked, still not over the shock.

"Well," I explained, "I've been following your group. Astor wanted to make sure your group had help available just in case you needed it. But I guess I couldn't stay hidden from you... Can you take me to your room where you can rest? I'll tell you more when we get there, 'kay?"

He nodded and took me to his room; I sat down on his bed, patting the area on the bed next to me so he could sit too. He hesitated at first, but slowly sat down beside me.

"If you're so-called 'friends' are being mean to you, just don't worry about them, be yourself 'kay?" I told him, "I feel your pain Luke, even though you just met me... Well actually we first met at the Zao Ruins when those monsters were chasing me, but it was only a short moment. Still, this is the first time we've met face to face. I don't care about what happened; I'll be your friend." I smiled at him encouragingly and put my arm around his shoulders, hugging him sideways.

"Thanks...I guess, can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name's Kairi." I smiled, before feeling a sudden lurching on the ship. "I think the Tartarus just stopped. We need to get out, especially me, but I'll still be watching ya. Just call my name and I'll show up." I stood up and walked out of his room, disappearing right when I closed the door behind me.

Then I saw Asch the Bloody attack Luke, calling him a replica. I knew Luke wasn't going to die; he'd just be knocked out for a while.

I stayed in the lady named Tear's room with Luke while he was still out. She was outside in her selenia garden, thinking to herself. I bent down on Luke's side moving my right hand through his red hair, smiling softly at his peaceful face.

"Don't worry Luke... I have faith in you. I'll always be there when you need me." I whispered. I kissed his forehead and disappeared when Tear was walking back to her room to check on him.

...

I walked around Aramis Spring, stopping to stand in the midst of the flowers that grow there. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I started to hum a song I knew all too well, then later started singing the words, hoping all the while that my mother and father could hear it wherever they were.

_The Snow in the air  
>To sing me a lullaby<br>My winter, come hither to me_

The dark nights to come  
>So kiss me for good-bye<br>The grace of the god land is near to you

Show me the flowers invisible  
>Sing me the hymns inaudible<br>The wind is my voice  
>The moon is my heart<br>Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields  
>I'm here... Ever your near...<br>(Sing for your love, gone so far in the past)  
>(Pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)<p>

The snow in the air  
>To sing me a lullaby<br>The angel of rebirth is here

So let all your pain  
>Sleep within the husha-by<br>The grace of the god land  
>Grace of the god land<br>Grace of the god land is near...  
>So close to you<p>

I sighed again and opened my eyes. I turned around and was shocked to see a man with green hair and a mask on his face. Then I realized that it was the same man that was chasing Luke and his friends in Chesedonia.

He suddenly started walking to where I was standing. I had my hands clasped together against my chest nervously.

Sync's POV

"I can't believe it! Why was I the one to partner up with Dist...? Thank Yulia I lost him after Chesedonia; that idiot is annoying! How _he_became a God-General is beyond me."

I was walking around the outside of Aramis Spring for a break from Dist the Annoying (jeeze does that guy like talking to himself or what?); when I heard singing. I was confused when, so I sped up my pace and stopped when I saw the source of the singing; a girl. I was behind her, so she didn't notice me. She had blue hair that stopped at the middle of her back, she wearing an almost God-General type dress with boots that went right under her knees.

She stopped singing and turned around to face me with a surprised look on her face. I could see her eyes, they were an ice blue color, and I couldn't help but blush. Thank Yulia I had the mask on, or she would have noticed. I didn't know what that feeling was, what I felt when she was singing. I tried to ignore it, and told myself I didn't need to feel that way.

I started to walk over to her, intending to ask why she was there.

I stopped a few feet away from the girl. I didn't want to get too close to her, she seemed scared or nervous. "What is a girl like you doing here? Better yet who are you..?"

Kairi's POV

When he asked me who I was and what I was doing there I blinked and smiled at him. He seemed to be taken aback from the smile.

"My name is Kairi." I answered, "And I'm here to relax and enjoy the flowers, even though monsters are close by." I paused for a moment, then asked "Are you Sync the Tempest? The one that was chasing that group from Chesedonia?"

He seemed a little surprised and then he pointed at me all of a sudden.

"You're that girl I saw on the boat when I was chasing them!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that "Yeah." I tilted my head at him, "So what is a God-General doing here?"

"Humph... None of your business, girl." He said, before turning away from me with his arms across his chest.

I smiled at him. I thought it was cute how he was being stubborn. I ran in front of him, hands clasped behind my back, smiling at the mask concealing his face.

"I'll leave you alone here, 'kay Sync? I have to take off anyways; there's something I still needed to do. I hope we meet again, Sync. Ciao!" I turned around and started walking away from the field and Sync, my hands still clasped behind my back.

...

I was in a town called Daath when I saw them; Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise and Jade. I decided I might as well show myself to them.

I walked behind Guy, who I knew had a bad case of gynophobia, and put my lips up to his ear and shouted "Boo!" He jumped away from me screaming as a result.

I kept my smile on my face and waved at Luke

"I see you cut your hair Luke, it looks nice." I said before hugging him sideways again.

"Who are you?" I look to see the annoying little girl, Anise, pointing at me like I was a bad person.

"Name's Kairi." I answered simply before turning back to Luke, "Anyways how you been Luke?" I placed my hands at my sides, ignoring Anise. She didn't seem to like being ignored.

I kept my eyes on Luke, who seemed like he was nervous for some reason.

"I've been fine. I'm just here to-"

I cut him off, "You're here to save Natalia and Ion, right?"

"How did you know that?" Guy asked me suspiciously.

"I have my ways... If you want to get to them the easy way I'll help you, but if not I'll be on my merry way."

I used my finger to put my hair behind my ear, waiting for their answer.

"I think I would prefer the easy way, and I know Kairi enough to believe her. Is that alright with you Jade?" Luke asked, looking at Jade.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose "I believe none of us know Kairi very well, Luke. I think it's best that she doesn't help us this time."

"Kairi's a nice person though."

"I see. It's okay Luke." I turned around to walk away, but faced them again to give them a quick message. "When you do find you're two friends, tell Ion Selena the Siren says hi!"

Luke POV

"Selena the Siren? Who's that?" Luke asked

"No way!" Anise yelled, "She met Selena the Siren? She's one of the God-Generals! But for some reason she disappeared a while ago and no one has seen her since."

"We should go on, everyone." Jade said interrupting the conversation.

"Boo..."

Back to Kairi's POV

I was standing at the port waiting for my ferry to be ready, listening to the water. I turned around when I heard a voice calling my name; I saw Sync walking over to me. I couldn't help but smile.  
><em><br>'What's this feeling? Why do I smile when I see him?'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when he stopped right in front of me.

"Oh hi, Sync!" I said, "I knew we would meet again."

"Why are you at Daath Bay? And how did you even get here that fast?..." Even if he's wearing that mask...I could tell from his voice that he was irritated.

"You shouldn't worry about that." I said slyly.

I was about to say more but the captain told me he was ready to set sail.

I boarded the boat and leant against the railing near where Sync was still standing. I smiled at him.

"Maybe you should worry about something else 'kay? When we meet again I want to get to know you more... Ciao!"

The boat started sailing and I waved at Sync who had his fists clinched on either side of his body; he was still irritated with me.

"I wonder how someone like Sync could have my interest? I guess I'll find out somehow... For now I'll just relax on the boat."

I waited for the boat to stop at my next destination, hoping to figure out why I felt this way when I saw him...

**XXxxXX**

Me: Thanks to my Beta-reader! she helped me alot ^^ I'll start the 2nd chapter after I put this up I hope you all enjoy this first chapter my "The Man Behind The Mask" who is Selena The Siren? and how does Kairi know her? find out in the next chapter 'kay? no flamers are welcome so ciao~


	2. Awsome to not cool?

**Me: I do not own anything but I do own Kairi or any other oc's you might see pop out or the plot that you never seen in the game or anime, okay this is chapter 2 people! I hope it's not rush like in my first chapter, I'm sorry about that, so this time I'm making sure no rushing to much lol anyways you like leave a review telling me to update more that I like to hear, it makes me happy anyways enjoy~**

XXXxxxXXX

After the ferry left Sync in Daath Bay it took me to Grand Chokmah. I spent the entire trip thinking about why I felt the way I did.

After thinking it through, I decided to go back to the ferry and told them I needed to go to Keterburg Bay. After I boarded I leant against the railing overlooking the water as the ferry took me to Keterburg Bay. I decided to stay inside the ferry so I could avoid the cold for a while longer.

When I got off the boat I was welcomed by the cold winter air surrounding the Keterburg area. I wasn't bothered very much by how cold it was; I was sort of used to it. I'll just say that I lived in Keterburg... Kind of. I don't remember all of my childhood, but I just shrug it off and go forward. Who needs a past anyway?

I decided since I was in the Keterburg area, I might as well take the chance to relax and enjoy the hot springs, so I made my way to the Keterburg Hotel.

After I paid the lady at the front desk, I went to one of the changing rooms leading to the hot springs area. I quickly put on my swimsuit. It was fairly simple: the top had strings that tied around my neck and back, the bottom was a skirt that was held together by two small ribbons. The color of the suit was a nice sea foam green that contrasted nicely with my blue hair and eyes.

When I was ready, I walked out of the changing room to see Luke and the others already relaxing.

"I see I'm not the only one trying to relax and enjoy life." I said, causing then to look up at me in surprise. Jade, however, remained unphased by my sudden appearance.

"Kairi!" Luke shouted happily before he jogged over to me, smiling ear-to-ear.

I chuckled at how adorable Luke acted when he saw me. He did seem like a brother to me so I hoped he looked at me as a sister; I had always wanted a brother.

"Jeeze… Luke act's like Kairi's his sister or something..." It was almost like Anise had read my mind.

"Now, now, Anise. You're not jealous are you?"

"Colonel!" Anise shouted, "I am not jealous of her!"

I chuckled at Jade and Anise's conversation.

"Kairi! Kairi!" somebody squeaked. I looked down to see Mieu jumping up and down at my feet, trying to get my attention, so I bent down to speak to him. I couldn't supress a smile; he was just so cute.

"Yes, Mieu?" I asked him.

"Why don't you join Master and the others?" he asked me, staring at me with his giant blue orbs. "Master really missed you."

"Mieu!" Luke groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Aww… Don't be embarrassed about that Luke." I told him. I stood up patting his shoulder smiling the whole time. "I missed you too. How about this: if I join on this...adventure of yours that you're on... You have to call me 'Sis'. But not all the time though." I added. "So what do you say, 'Bro'?" I grinned when I saw the others faces after asking that of Luke; they were all shocked, except for Jade. Is that guy even able to show emotion?

"Uhhh… Sure?" Luke answered, "Welcome to the team... 'Sis'."

When he called me Sis, I couldn't help myself anymore. I swiftly tackled him into a hug, squealing and saying how adorable he is the whole time. After I was done I let go of him, not wanting to embarrass him too much.

"So let's all relax people!" I shouted and ran over to one of the pools and jumped in, splashing Anise, Natalia, and Tear, causing all of them to yell out in surprise.

XXXxxxXXX

After everyone was done relaxing and we left the hot springs, one of the ladies at the front desk told us that they were holding Dist the Reaper in one of their rooms; apparently he had collapsed in the plaza.

Jade told us to leave Dist to him before entering the room he was supposedly in. I don't want to know what he did to Dist in that room... It sounded horrifying, especially when Dist started screaming.

That's when I walked away. I stood outside waiting for them to finish. Then I saw Luke walk out of the Hotel.

"There you are Kairi." He said, "Hey want to look around with me?"

"Don't forget about me too Master!" Mieu squeaked, jumping up and down happily

"Okay, I want to check out that igloo over there." he pointed over at the igloo nearby, no even waiting for me to respond.

"Sure let's go." I said and walked over to the one he was pointing at with Luke and Mieu following behind.

We walked inside of it to see one of those weird 'Ant Lion Man' people. I remembered seeing one in Chesedonia too.

"You come to listen voice from pipe?" he asked, pointing to what appeared to be a pipe made of ice in the middle of the small room.

"You can hear voices from inside here?" Mieu asked the Ant Lion Man.

"They talk lots!"

"Come on. There's no way there's anyone inside there." Luke said, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No one inside. Just filled with voices!" the Ant Lion Man said.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"You try listen?"

Then suddenly Mieu's and Luke's voices filled the room from the pipe. I had to look at both of them to make sure they weren't the ones speaking.

"_Master, are you okay? Isn't the fighting wearing you down?"_

"_Shut up! I said I'm fine! If it's kill or be killed, then dammit, I'm killing! End of story! You got it?"_

"_Mieuuuu..."_

"It's me! It's Master and me!" Mieu said excitedly, making me smile from how cute it was.

Luke was speechless, and I was confused how it was possible voices could be heard from that.

"It mysterious to me, too." Ant Lion Man said, noticing our faces.

"We can listen to everyone's voices any time! It's amazing!" Mieu said excitedly

"Yes it sure is amazing, I wonder what other voices we can hear." I said, just as excited as Mieu.

"How does this work? What the heck?" Luke was still very confused.

"Here can listen all!"

"We can choose what we want to hear?" Luke asked. "Wow. Maybe it's some sort of playback machine."

"Let's listen!" Mieu shouted. "Listen! Listen! Listen!"

Luke went over to the small pipe the voices had been coming from.

"Hmm… I've never heard this before." Luke said. Suddenly all three of us heard a song being sung. I knew what it was instantly; it was me singing that time in Aramis Cave.

_The Snow in the air_

_To sing me a lullaby_

_My winter, come hither to me_

_The dark nights to come_

_So kiss me for good-bye_

_The grace of the god land is near to you_

I had to step out from the place, taking a deep breath. I waited until Luke and Mieu walked out

"What did you walk out for, Kairi?" Luke asked me, a frown on his features.

"I'm just freaked out about hearing my own voice..." I answered looking down, causing my bangs to fall over my eyes.

The others walked over to us at that point, but I didn't realize it.

"But your voice is beautiful though..." Luke said very confused about how depressed I looked, "Do you hate your voice or something?"

"No…" I replied, "It's just… It's not mine though..."

"But how can you say that?" Luke protested, "You just said that it was. That voice singing was you're voice!"

I snapped my head at Luke with a glare that could kill. "I said that's not my voice! You don't understand! That voice isn't mine! It doesn't belong to me in the first place!" I stopped glaring at him when I saw him looking down, dejected. I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders to make him look at me.

"Look, Luke... I'm sorry about yelling at you like that, but there are some things better left unknown." I put my hands back to my sides when I noticed the others giving us confused looks, Jade just looked amused.

"Huh?" I said, wanting to ask them where they came from. "Oh, hi guys."

We headed back to Keterburg Hotel and I told the others I'd stay at the Hotel to rest while the others walked over to the Governor's Residence.

I laid down on the bed in the room I paid for. I fell asleep after thinking about a certain mask-wearing God-General.

XXXxxxXXX

I woke up, stretching and yawning.

I decided to check where the others were, so I left my room and walked to the elevator going to the 1st floor. When the elevator doors opened to the first floor, I was greeted by Jade standing with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I decided to walk over to him anyway, stifling a yawn.

"Are you waiting for someone, Jade?" I asked tilting my head curiously.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." he said pushing his glasses up while smirking.

"I can't help but be curious... especially when it comes to someone like you Jade." I mumbled to myself hoping he didn't catch what I said. I wasn't so lucky.

"I think it should be the other way around Kairi...I'm actually curious about you."

He looked at me seriously, which made me nervous.

"What do you mean you're curious about me...? I'm no one special." I shrugged hoping he would let it go.

"Nonsense, you see I had time to look you up and I was surprised to find that there's no person named Kairi in Auldrant. So tell me _Kairi_ who you really are."

I knew he would try something like this, he is Jade after all. I sighed softly, knowing I couldn't keep dodging his questions forever.

"You're right, Jade, there's no one named Kairi in Auldrant. Promise me you will not tell anyone about what I tell you... they should figure it out on their own."

"You have my word _Kairi_." he smirked when he said my name; it irked me to no end.

"I'm just like Luke."

"So I was right then; you're a replica. But the question is: who is your original?"

I turned around, frustrated with him already. He didn't have any right to ask me all these questions. It really pissed me off.

"I'm not saying; it'll be obvious the more you think about it... But someone like you will figure it out. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed to rest some more before tomorrow. Sleep well, Jade."

I walked back to the elevator and pressed the button that would take me back to my room. When I was standing in the elevator I added "And don't be too harsh on Luke when he comes back 'kay? Night~" He seemed slightly shocked when I said this. I couldn't hold back a giggle when the doors closed.

XXXxxxXXX

I was standing with the others when Jade's sister, Nephry, came back.

"The Tartarus inspection is complete. You can leave anytime."

"Okay, shall we head for Grand Chokmah now?" Guy asked.

Tear was the one to answer. "Yes. We must inform the Emperor as quickly as possible about the danger of St. Binah falling."

Natalia nodded "Yes. First let's hurry to Rotelro Bridge."

Anise sighed. "And then we walk from there... Colonel. If I get tired, carry me on your back, okay?"

Jade bring shrugged, putting his hands in the air. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps it's my age, but my joints ache, you see." He put hands back in his pockets. "To get to Grand Chokmah, we head northeast from the bridge and then pass through Theo Forest. It's a rough trip for an old man like me. You youngsters will have to shield me and lead the way."

"...Um...yeah..."

"There's no time to waste. Let's get going, guys!" Luke said in a hurry "Thanks for your help, Nephry."

"Take care. Brother please give my regards to His Majesty."

We walked to Keterburg Bay. I stopped Mieu, bending down making sure the others couldn't hear when I whispered to him.

"Mieu, I have to go somewhere real quick, if the others ask tell them I will be at St. Binah waiting for them."

"Mieuuuu… Why not stay with us Kairi?"

"I'll meet up with you soon. I just have a feeling I'm not needed at this point. No worries, I know you guys can get to Grand Chokmah without my help. So go on, catch up to Luke and the others before they realize you're behind."

XXXxxxXXX

"If an order from Emperor Peony is what you're waiting for, we just brought it!" I smiled at Luke when he said that.

"Colonel Curtiss? You're alive!" Glenn asked in surprise.

"What did his Majesty say?" the Elder asked them, cutting to the chase.

"We're to evacuate the civilians to Engeve area." Jade answered.

"But that will mean leaving the city unguarded..."

"Who cares?" Luke shouted, "This whole area's started to fall!"

"My troops will take over escorting the civilians partway along the route. Once the civilians are out, please have your forces go west to join General Nordheim's forces on the East Rugnica Plains." Jade told them.

"Understood. So we're abandoning St. Binah."

"Right." Glenn said, "I'll inform the residents."

"We'll help, too." Tear said.

Luke nodded "Right."

I followed them outside. I was going to follow the others, but I heard a sob. I walked a bit farther from the others to see a little girl with brown hair and a cute orange dress on; she was crying. I knelt down in front of her, smiling softly.

"Hey little one, you should go to safety with the others."

The little girl looked at me with her teary eyes that were light green "M-my mommy won't w-wake u-up."

I looked behind her crying form to notice her mother lying down, unmoving. I smiled sadly, putting my hand on her head making her look at me with her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Sweety... but I think your mommy wants you safe. So I'll keep you safe for her until someone can take care of you, 'kay?" she wipe her tears away and nodded. "My name is Kairi, what's your name, Hun?" I picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Alicia..." she told me.

I was going to say how cute her name was but I saw Dist The Reaper with his stupid Kaiser Dist machine I was about to jump in there to help but I remembered Alicia in my arm. I stayed with the Elder and Glenn while watching; I helped Luke with my healing Artes. I reached out my hand to where Luke was fighting and a small white orb flew to him and spiralled around his body, healing his wounds before disappearing. I heard Luke call out a 'Thank You'.

I did the same with Jade, Anise, and Guy; Natalia and Tear were using their own healing artes as well.

They finally beat Kaiser Dist, but it destroyed the gate of Binah and the whole city was starting to go down slowly, with me and the others still in it.

I hold onto Alicia telling it's okay, she hide her face in my shoulder.

"Noooooo! My precious Kaiser Dist! You haven't heard the last of me! Next time, I'll tear you to shreds!" Dist shouted before he flew away on his chair.

"I don't think you'll catch him, but follow him just in case." Jade told two of his soldiers.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Damn it! McGovern and the others are...!"

"Luke, wait! I'll jump down and sing a fonic hymn!"

"Wait, A considerable number of residents still remains."

I stood beside the Elder with Alicia in my arms; I called out Luke's name.

"Kairi!" he replied, "Guy says they're doing flying experiments in Sheridan! Take care of the others while we go check it out! We'll be back for everyone!" I nodded, smiling. I knew I could trust him.

"Be careful, guys!" I shouted to them when they left.

I healed any of the hurt residents. After a while I was fixing Alicia's hair. I decided to put it in a braid with an orange ribbon at the bottom. Alicia ran over to the Elder to show him what I did with her hair, I was about to walk over to them when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I turned around to see who it was, and before I could say anything he picked me up in his arms and jumped away from the falling Binah, to the area that was still stable. He then put me back on my feet.

"W-why did you do that?"

I was angry at him because if Alicia finds me gone, she'll be upset. Especially since she lost her mother.

"Humph..." was his answer. "Whatever, just come with me now."

Before I could argue with him, he hit a nerve on my neck making me fall in his arms unconscious.

What I didn't know was when I would wake up next time I would enjoy my time with him, but I would also be betraying the people that trusted me...

XXXxxxXXX

**Me: Whoa! Kairi's a replica? but who is Kairi really? and who was the person who knocked her out? stay tune for chapter 3! **

**Kairi: -walks in and frowns at me hands on her hips- why would you make me betray me friends?**

**Me: Uhhh sorry? It's just part of the story now go back in you're closet with the rest of them! -pushes Kairi in a closet and locks it- now no flamers are not aloud don't like? tough just back off and let other people that like this**


	3. Grand Chokmah

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song called "Fields Of Hope" I do not own Tales Of The Abyss or the characters in it just only Kairi, Selena The Siren and other OC's that might show up and the made up plot you never seen before in the game.**

Enjoy!

XXXxxxXXX

I couldn't believe he dragged me all the way to Engeve's Inn and left me in one of the rooms while he was off doing something, so I snuck out through the open window then walked to food stand to get some apples. I walked out of Engeve, but didn't get far because he caught up to me.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you to stay at the Inn!"

I took a bite of my apple and rolled my eyes while chuckling a little. He growled and clenched his fists angrily in response.

Next thing I knew I was on a ferry with him to Daath. When we got there he wasted no time in dragging me to the Inn.

"Jeeze. You could be gentler."

"Shut it! Just stay here."

I frowned at him "Where are you going? It's not nice to leave a girl waiting alone you know."

He cross his arms, "I have something to take care of without you interfering this time." and he walked out of the room he dragged me into.

I huffed, falling on the bed. Then I thought of how poor little Alicia and my friends would react when they notice I'm not in St. Binah anymore. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

without putting the covers over me.

Luke's POV

When we finally landed at the falling St. Binah, everyone ran over to the Elder.

"Mr. McGovern! Are you all right?"

"Ah! It's you! What's that vehicle?"

Jade stepped forward "Field Marshal, we'll talk later. Right now, let's just get everyone onboard." And without further ado we took the people onboard the Albiore

When everyone talked I realized something, I didn't see Kairi in the city. I was going to go find her but a small hand tugged on my leg, when I looked down I saw it was a little girl. I bent down, confused.

"I can't find my big sister..."

"What's her name?" her eyes were welling up, but it seemed she wouldn't let them fall.

"Her name's Kairi. I just went to show the Elder my braided hair that Kairi did for me and when I turned around she wasn't there anymore."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"What is it Luke?" I saw Tear walking towards me.

"Kairi just disappeared. That's what this little girl said... She wouldn't just leave the people behind like that." I put my hand in my hair in worry "Do you know anything about her disappearance?" I asked the little girl.

"I don't know-Oh! I remember from the corner of my eye I saw a green flash before I turned around."

"Flash of green... Wait… hey Tear which of the God-Generals has green on their uniform?"

"... Sync, if I remember right."

"Damn! Sync must have taken her, that bastard!"

Kairi's POV

I was once again being dragged by Sync. That jerk; I may have said I wanted to be his friend, but _no._ He just had to make me rethink that idea. I don't know why I even stayed with him... I had the perfect opportunities to escape, but for some reason my body wouldn't allow it. The most confusing part for me was when I looked at Sync's masked face my cheeks would heat up for some reason.

So there I was, laying on a bed at an inn thinking about it. _'Why does my face heat up when I see or think of him? Ahh! This is driving me crazy!'_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and close I sat up to see Sync.

"Get up, we're leaving."

I stood up "Again? Where are we going this time?" I sighed "I'm tired of being dragged around to different places while not enjoying the sights and stuff! Now you listen to me!" I walked over to him and started poking his chest, glaring at him. "We're staying here in Grand Chokmah for two days and you are going to enjoy it too! Now with that out of the bag let's go walk around Grand Chokmah!" I didn't give him a chance to argue when I grabbed his hand and dragged _him_ outside for once.

I was glad Sync didn't try to argue; he just stayed silent. When I stopped at one of the big bridges in Grand Chokmah and finally let go of Sync's hand, I realized it was making me blush. I put my hands on the edge of the bridge, watching the water beneath us move.

"I just remembered I want to get to know you more Sync..." I turned around and hopped on the bridge sitting down on the ledge, staring at Sync.

"I don't care... I don't even know why you want to know me." he crossed his arms.

I chuckled at him, "I just want to get to know you better so we can be friends, is that so bad?" I tilted my head smiling softly at him.

"W-well no-I mean yes! Ahh! Why do you keep doing this to me?"

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Something must be bugging ya, Sync, you know it might help if you tell me. I'll listen." I looked at Sync who was looking away from me, seemingly annoyed.

"Van wants you to join the God-Generals... I keep telling him you're not the fighting type but he keeps telling me it doesn't matter. So I went to look for you before he finds you and-"

I cut him off with a surprise look on my face, "Whoa, whoa! You're taking me place to place so this Van guy doesn't find me? And I know you don't do this sort of thing for anyone..." I frowned, "Why do you protect me from him Sync?"

"I'm not protecting you! You don't want to fight against you're stupid friends do you?" he stormed off, leaving me alone.

I sighed, hopping off the bridge's ledge to the ground thinking of what he said. I felt happy? When he would protect me from this Van guy it felt sweet for him to care, but when he said I might end up fighting against Luke and the others it killed me. But for some reason, if I was beside Sync, nothing mattered. That thought scared me the most. I walked to the entrance to stand close to the water. I took a deep breath and started to sing softly.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky,_

_As cold as winter's darkest night._

_It's there you sleep, silent and deep,_

_You're all alone._

_I sing the prayer's soft melody,_

_Across the lonely silent fields._

_A little light began to shine,_

_It shines on and on._

_I watched as you so peacefully dreamed, _

_You laughed like a child, happy and carefree._

_It's all familair and yet so far,_

_That's the future's promise for you and me._

_One day on a green and shining morn,'_

_One day we will finally make it through._

_Cause in this sky, so dark with Winter,_

_We still have to believe it's true._

I stopped singing. I felt something wet on my cheeks so I touched my right hand against it.

"I'm...crying? Why does this one time I sing make me cry?" the tears kept falling, "Why...?" I covered my face with my hands and fell to my knees crying for Sync, crying for Luke and his friends, but most of all crying for Auldrant because everything was falling apart.

After a while I wiped my tears away, stood up and took a deep breath before I walked inside the Inn to mine and Sync's room.

Sync's POV

After I stormed away from Kairi I cursed in my mind how stupid I was to say something like that. I'm a replica of the original Ion; she's probably going to side with them... 'What the hell am I thinking? That girl...Kairi is making me do this! Ahh! This is driving me insane!'

I walked back to the Inn and entered the room I rented for Kairi and me, only to see Kairi sleeping on her bed. I stood on the side of her bed, tempted to brush her hair away from her face...

'Wait, what? What the hell am I thinking? Okay I can't stand this! I'm taking a nap to get my mind off this!' I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

Kairi's POV

I snapped my eyes open, sitting up fast and holding my breath, looking around to see I was still at the Inn with Sync letting me know I'm safe...kind of, so I took a sigh of relief. I put my legs out of the covers to touch the cold floor making me flinch. I put my shoes on and saw that Sync was not in his bed, so he must have woken up before me. I stepped out of the Inn covering my eyes when the sun hit my face. I was used to the bright sun so I looked around for Sync but I couldn't find him.

'Where is he?' I was about to walk around when I saw Luke and the others walking to the Emperor's palace. 'Do I want to go with them? Part of me wants to go with them but...what about Sync?' I was about to turn around to go back to the Inn when I heard Luke's voice calling my name.

I turned around to be hugged by Luke. I blinked and he stepped back and put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Kairi, I didn't mean to hug you all of a sudden, but when you just disappeared everyone was worried, especially Alicia."

"I-Is she okay?" Luke smiled and nodded his head making me beam at him, "That's wonderful, Luke! I'm so proud of you; I knew you could save those people." Luke's face turned red by the praise I gave him, I giggled at his red face which was even redder then his hair which was so cute.

"Luke we have more important matters to attend to then seeing you flirting away." Jade walked forward pushing up his glasses.

"Oh yeah... Why don't you join us Kairi? We could use your help." right when he said that I felt regret. I felt like I betrayed their trust especially Luke's.

I forced a smile to hide the sadness I felt.

"I shouldn't go this time Luke... Take care." I ran back inside the Inn to the room Sync rented for us.

I sat down on at the edge of my bed, my feet touching the floor. My hands were clasped together resting on my lap, and my head hanged in shame. I have betrayed Luke and the others; I want to be by Sync's side, but why? The more I tried to think about why I wanted to be beside Sync at all times I got more confused! I stood and walked over to the full body mirror looking at my reflection.

I clenched my fists at my sides, glaring at my reflection with hot tears rolling down my face. I punched the mirror, breaking it to pieces that fell to the floor. I fell to my knees ignoring the glass scattered on the floor that could cut my legs. I ignored the pain in the hand I had used to punch the mirror; I wrapped my arms around my waist, crying out.

I didn't notice the door open; I didn't even notice someone cursing. I felt someone pulling me away from the glass on the floor. I thrashed around, making it difficult for whoever was pulling me away.

"Will you stop it?"

It was Sync? I stopped thrashing when he let me go and turned around to face him, biting my lip. I was nervous, especially because he didn't seem happy. Even with his mask hiding his face I could just feel his anger and annoyance.

"What the hell did you do? Do you really love to annoy me or something? I'm more pissed off at you than anything!" he was holding tightly on my arms so I couldn't move anywhere.

"Let me go! It's all your fault!" I was glaring at him, forcing the tears to stop falling. I tried to push him away from me, but Sync had a good grip on my arms.

"Will you stop pushing me? How is it my fault? On second thought, I don't care. Don't make me knock you out."

I stop thrashing around breathing heavily. I used a lot of energy yelling and thrashing around.

"Now are you going to tell me why the hell you broke the mirror? And why are you crying?"

He slowly let my arms go, making them fall to my side.

"Why do you care? Why do you suddenly want to know?..." I saw his hand twitch when I said that.

"I...don't know which pisses me off more, but that doesn't matter now. So are you going to tell me why you broke the mirror? It's coming from our rent here and I have to pay more, and I do not care enough to pay off a broken mirror unless I know the reason!"

I groaned, knowing I had to tell him or it was coming from my pocket. I sighed softly.

"The reason was... I didn't like my reflection so I just punched it, that's all. Now you have the reason, Sync, so leave me alone for the rest of the day." I half-lied, he didn't need to know the whole truth.

"...Why the hell would you punch you're own reflection? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I was angry at his words, "This isn't my face! Or my voice! They aren't mine to use!" Hot tears fell down my cheeks again, "It's all hers! It doesn't belong to me...it's all hers." I covered my face, sobbing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder making me uncover my face. Through my tearful eyes I saw Sync.

"I know how it feels."

Sync's POV

When I heard Kairi say those things I was beyond shocked. I could put two and two together and it all made sense; she was a Replica, just like me. She was lost, like I was before Van found and saved me, so I put my right hand on her shoulder. She uncovered her teary face.

"I know how it feels." I actually felt bad for her; I wanted to save her like Van saved me. It wasn't like me to feel this way, but she was going through this stage of being lost and confused. I never knew how angry she would be at my words, though.

"You couldn't possibly understand!" she shouted. I shook my head and pulled my mask off, showing her my face.

"Y-You look like...Fon Master Ion!" she gasped.

I nodded "I'm one of Fon Master Ion's Replicas. Like I said, I understand how you feel, Kairi. I was a reject thrown into the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano."

Kairi's POV

Sync clenched his fists, shaking. I reached my hand to cover his, smiling softly at him. I wanted to laugh when I saw his face was turning red but I just kept smiling at him.

"You're not a reject Sync... You're not Ion, you're Sync The Tempest!" I saw his lips twitch into a small smile, "You may be Ion's Replica, but to me you're Sync and to tell ya the truth I like you better than Ion." he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously? Jeeze, this is a surprise... Wait, who's your original, Kairi..?"

I bit my bottom lip nervously; I looked straight in his green eyes.

"Did you know there was another God-General?"

"Hmm, I think I heard Dist talk about it before... All I remember him saying before I blocked out his annoying voice was it was a female. Why?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yes, she was called Selena the Siren. That title was given to her because every time she opens her mouth to sing she can trance anyone or anything, but then she was announced missing in action. But she wasn't missing, Sync, someone kidnapped her while her guard was down. That's all I know from before I was born." I waited to see his reaction and he looked shocked.

"Wait! So Selena the Siren is your original? Now that I think about it, when we met for the first time I felt drawn to your voice when you were singing."

"Yeah, that's what happens every time I sing; singing is the power I got from my original. I don't like it though... Every time I hear my voice when I sing I get so confused and angry. But until yesterday I hardly got sad. Yesterday I sang and I actually felt sad for the very first time after singing, but I was getting more confused when I met you Sync...something about you interested me, so I knew I would meet you no matter where I went."

"So you knew I was going to find you? That's... a little freaky. Anyway, let me wrap up your hand. May I?" right when he said that my mouth opened out of surprise but I gave him my wounded hand for him to wrap up.

My cheeks flared up when he was holding my hand to wrap it up, he was surprisingly gentle. When he was done, he helped me pick up all the mirror pieces and put them in the trash. I noticed Sync didn't put his mask back on, but I knew he'd put it back on tomorrow.

I went to my bed, snuggling into my covers. I whispered 'Good night' to Sync, who said it back, and then I fell asleep not knowing what the next day held for me.

XXXxxxXXX

Angel: It seems Sync knows her Original while no one else does, but Kairi finally knows why he hides his face and she accepted him for him will that grow more then a friendly moment? what awaits Kairi when she awakes? find out on the next chapter of "Behind The Mask" If you do not like? do not read or review and no flamers are welcome on any of my stories and I know I made Sync alittle ooc it's my story don't like? tough deal with it. Anyways thanks all to everyone who fav. this story and my friends for supporting me and a big huge thanks to my beta-reader.


	4. Curse You Asch!

I don't own anything just the oc's and the made up plot, No flamers are welcome, if you don't like then don't read or review, anyways enjoy.

XXXxxxXXX

I woke up yawning; I stood up and put my shoes on. I saw Sync walk in the room and notice me awake. He crossed his arms; he'd probably been waiting for me to get up.

"Finally! Come on, your friends are going to the core with their Tartarus, Van needs me need to sneak in there, you're coming with me. They're at Sheridan Port."

I sighed and nodded, knowing I had no choice. He dragged me down to the Port in Grand Chokmah and took a ferry to Port Sheridan. We got there before the others and hid on the Tartarus. When the others arrived I saw the mechanics from Belkend be killed by Van from where we were hiding.

After the others hurried onto the Tartarus, Sync erased the fonic glyph. I heard there voices beyond the door of the room they were.

It was three days before we reached the core, I was getting nervous. I had no idea what Sync was doing, but I realized we all may not get out of the situation alive. The core was beautiful though, the many magnificent colors shone gorgeously. I heard the voices of my friends getting closer to where we hid.

I heard Anise speak first.

"Hey...the fonic glyph lemon talked about isn't here."

Sync grabbedmy wrist and dragged me forward.

"I erased it for you." he said as he started walking toward them, dragging me along with him.

"So you were the intruder..." I put my free hand to my chest looking down. I was hoping the others didn't notice me standing there. "Kairi!"

Sync ignored the last part Luke said "I won't let you get away. You're going to drown in the sludge here. Die!"

Then everything started going crazy. Sync let my wrist go when he charged at them; I stood back with both my hands clasped against my chest hoping no one got hurt.

"Stone Dragon Ascent!" Sync hit Guy and Luke pushing them backwards but they flipped back on their feet, charging at Sync again.

I clenched my hands tightly, knowing I had to choose between Sync and my friends. I saw Sync get hit by Luke's Arte Fang Blade Havoc, I knew who to protect, and I knew they would hate me, but to me it was all worth it! I ran in front of Sync's fallen body making an orb of light and turning it into a sword to block Luke's. I saw his eyes widen in disbelief and pushed my sword against his, making him step back out of surprise.

"Kairi...?"

I heard something metal fall to the ground. I knew it must have been Sync's mask. I turned around and bent down next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder when he sat up with his knee on the ground, the other foot touching the ground with his hand on his knee.

"H-hey..." they must have seen his face.

"It can't be...There are two Ions'?" I frowned at what Anise said.

_'He may be Ion's replica but he's Sync!_' I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sync growl.

I saw Ion walk forward a little "Just as I thought... You are also a replica of the Fon Master."

Wait, did he say also a replica? That can't be! Guy looked shocked, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Wait! What did you mean 'also'?"

Ion looked at Guy, "...I'm Fon Master Ion's seventh replica - - the final one."

I looked at Ion my eyes widening in surprise.

"You're a replica too?"

"No way...Ion..."

Ion turned his head to Anise, "I'm sorry, Anise. It's only been about two years since I was born."

Anise looked surprised "Two years... That's when I became one of your Guardians... Wait...was Arietta reassigned because you didn't have any memories of the past?"

"Yes. The original Ion was sick. Near death. But there was no successor, so Mohs and Van used fomicry."

I looked at Sync when he started to speak. He wasn't looking at anyone.

"...You had the closest abilities to the original. Unlike us trash." I was close to tears when he said that.

"Don't call yourself that..." I mentally agreed with what Ion said

"That's what I am. My powers were weak, so I was cast alive into the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano. A replica that can't serve as a replacement is nothing more than garbage..." I looked down sadly.

"...Don't say that!" Luke shouted, "We may be replicas, but we're still living beings!" Sync stood up and glared at him, I stood up beside Sync.

"I'm not interested in the naive babbling of a replica who has people who need him."

I grabbed his right arm frowning and made him look at me, but he looked at Ion again.

"Don't talk like that. Escape from here with us! You and I are the same!" Ion walked up to Sync holding out his hand out for him to take but Sync back handed Ion's outstretched hand.

"No, we're not." My eyes widened when Sync walked backwards towards the edge, "I'm only alive so Van can use me. In the end, only those of us who are useful are kept alive out of pity..." I walked closer to Sync, a scared look in my eyes, he looked at me.

"S-Sync?" I saw his hands clench to his sides thinking over something, "Please don't..." I stepped closer to him, my eyes blurred with tears. I knew full well what he was going to do.

He shook his head and fell backwards. I screamed his name running to the edge ready to jump after him. 'If he goes, I go with him!' But then I felt arms grab my waist, trying to pull me backwards, away from where Sync fell.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed at whoever was holding me back. After a while I gave up and let the person pull me away from where Sync fell. I fell to my knees, covering my face. I didn't want them to see my tearful face. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up through my blurry eyes to see Luke (I could tell by the red hair) with a frown on his lips and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi..." I bit my bottom lip in attempts to keep the tears from falling; Luke helped me up while I wiped my tears. Mieu jumped in my arms with his ears dropped down and a sad face.

I hugged Mieu close, "I'm okay Mieu..."

"Mieuuuuu..." I put Mieu down and heard Anise say Ion was crying.

"I'm not crying." Ion said to Anise, looking at her.

"But, those tears..." Anise said. Ion wiped his face and looked at his wet fingers curiously.

"...You're right."

"It's like losing a brother..." Natalia said.

"I guess I was sad...This is the first time I cried. I understand now... All this time, I had it wrong..."

"We're out of time." Jade said making everyone look at him.

"But Sync erased the fonic glyph." Guy said.

"I'll draw it again. But a circle of this scale will require significant concentration. Luke, Tear, please assist me."

Jade concentrated to make a ball of fonons that Luke had to move around using Mieu's fire. Tear was giving him instructions the whole time.

After a few rushed moments the glyph was made. Everyone sighed in relief; they had almost run out of time because Luke had screwed up and they had to redo the whole thing.

"Looks like we drew it. Now, let's get to the Albiore - - Aagh..." Luke fell to his left knee holding his head with one hand, he looked like he was in pain. "Asch...? No...this voice is..."

Tear walked over to him and bent down, searching for the source of his pain.

"Luke? Are you all right? I'll try to healing you." the second Tear touched him, she started to float from the ground, glowing slightly. When she spoke her voice sounded slightly different.

"Luke, my isofon. I can finally speak to you."

Luke stood up, confused, "Tear? No...you're not Tear..."

Tear bowed her head, she had her hands held clasped against her chest.

"Your kind knows me as Lorelei."

"The aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon! It's existence was hypothetical, but..." Jade stop talking and Lorelei continued.

"I am the Seventh Fonon itself. And you, Luke. Your fonon frequency is the same as mine. You and the other you are both my perfect isofons. I am you. That is why I ask this of you. Right now, something enormous is absorbing my power. It is shaking the core and causing the Sephiroth to go out of control. Your actions have quieted the core and stabilized the Sephiroth, but as long as I am trapped here..."

Tear stopped glowing and fell to the ground.

"Tear!" Luke ran over to Tear and placed her head on his lap, "Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy... What happened?" Tear asked Luke.

Jade spoke up before Luke could say anything.

"It's dangerous here. We should get to the Albiore now."

Everyone went to the Albiore and started talking about what just happened. I blocked out all their voices, looking forward in a daze. I kept seeing Sync falling off the ledge, each time I saw it my heart broke a little more. I heard Luke saying they were headed for Belkend to see if Tear was okay. I just followed them like a puppet on its master's strings.

It turned out Tear was ill because of the miasma, but even though her life was at stake, Tear still wanted to lower the Outer Lands. I listened to them saying they were headed for the Meggiora Highlands to find the next Sephiroth, and one Albiore trip later we were at the Meggiora Highlands. We ran into Legretta, who knew about Tear's condition and wanted her to stop lowering the land, but Tear refused to stop. After she left we found the seal, Ion opened it and fell to his knees in exhaustion. Anise ran to his side worried.

"Hang in there, Ion."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. This always happens. I have the original's abilities, but not his strength."

I blocked everyone out again. _'I wish I was still with Sync... I'm happy to be with my friends again but... I miss Sync.'_

…

After we set up the passage ring to lower the land, we ran into Aston. He was looking for us so he could find something to keep his mind off of his fallen comrades. A little ways away Spinoza was spying on us. When he saw that we noticed him he immediately ran off and stole Aston's new Albiore III to get away. We chased Spinoza to Belkend in the Albiore II and finally caught him.

The others wanted to take him to the Governor's residence to figure out what to do with him. I told Jade I wanted to walk around, thank Yulia he didn't ask any questions. So I was walking around until they finished talking to the old man.

In the middle of the city I saw a teenaged girl with short red hair and a black dress. She had small pink flowers in her hair and on her dress as well. She wore knee length boots, but the thing that stood out the most was the sword she had hooked on her hip; it had a pink flower on it as well. I was about to walk over to her when Luke and the others approached me and said they were leaving for the next Seal in Daath Cathedral, so I went with them instead.

? POV

I can't believe him! Just dropping me off like that! The nerve of him, here I was in Belkend looking for the jerk that left me here. "I'm so going to kick his ass when I find him." I sighed putting my hands on my hips and giving up looking for him.

_'I wonder if he'll_ _come back for me?... Nah! That idiot is too stubborn to come back to pick me up.'_

I sighed once again, "I'm doomed to wait for a jerk head, curse you Asch!" I screamed to the sky.

"Huh?" I looked around to see a group of people staring at me like a crazy person. I ignored them and left Belkend looking in the sky hoping that jerk comes back. I was laying on my back on the outskirts of the city, looking into the sky.

"Soooooo booorredd..." okay I know _'really?'_ Yes I'm that bored.

"Hey! Get up you stupid girl."

That voice... I stood up opening my eyes to see Asch looking down at me annoyed.

"Why the hell are you out of Belkend and outside where monsters will attack?" was that worry I heard in his voice?

"Awe, you're worried about me!" I saw tint of red appear on his cheeks making him step back.

"Sh-shut up! I don't care about you, just come on already!" he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the port and made me board a black and red flying craft called the Albiore III. That seemed weird. Oh well, better than nothing, right?

Asch made the Albiore III land at Keterburg Bay and we entered Keterburg when it was night. Asch started speaking with some girl who I learned was named Noelle, she seemed nice.

"...You're headed for the Absorption Gate right away, then? Okay."

Noelle nodded and bowed her head a little, smiling, "Take care you two." then she walked away.

"What do you want, replica?" I looked at Asch, confused, but then I noticed a guy that looked a lot like Asch, but with short lighter red hair and different clothes.

He walked over to me and Asch, "Didn't you call me? I heard that noise that always gives me headaches."

I looked back at Asch, really confused now.

"...The time must be drawing near." I got worried when he said that, something in my heart told me something was going to happen to Asch.

"Who cares? Are you okay? Master Van wounded you..."

"...I don't need YOU worrying about me!"

I ignored the twin Asch's and started to think to myself.

_'I wonder if I'll ever run into my dear big brother... I wonder if he still remembers me. He's probably still his sarcastic self, hahaha! Probably still annoying the hell out of people.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Asch walking away before falling to his right knee holding his left hand to his right side in pain.

I went to his side, worried, Asch's twin followed me.

"Asch!" he just glared at me, making me step back, flinching at his glare.

"Asch!" The twin shouted, "Your stomach is bleeding!"

"...Damn it! If I wasn't in this shape, I'd have headed for the Absorption Gate ages ago! If you don't take Van out, then I'll kill him, even if I have to go down with him." Asch was only talking to the twin and ignoring me altogether.

"All right. I swear I'll stop him."

Asch turned his head clearly annoyed at what he said.

"Not 'Stop'. Kill!"

"Right..." the twin walked back to the Keterburg Inn, leaving me and Asch in silence.

I hated it when Asch got angry, especially at me. I was about to walk away to let Asch cool off when he said my name, making me stop and look at him with sad eyes.

"Shion… I'm sorry...for glaring at you for trying to help me..." I smiled at him not noticing when he turned his head blushing.

"It's okay... Let's just go back to the Albiore and I'll take care of that wound for you." he nodded and actually let me help him all the way to Albiore.

Kairi's POV

I was happy to be with my friends again, but I'd never forget the pain my heart I felt after losing him... The feeling was hurting and confusing me, so I decided to talk to Tear about it in her room.

"So what is it you want to ask me Kairi?" Tear asked me while sitting down on her bed, I sat on the bed across from hers.

"I... I have this weird feeling I feel around someone, and I'm so confused about what this feeling is..."

"Feeling?... Oh! You must mean you like someone. I don't know much about that sort of thing, so I don't know if I can help you much..."

I tilted my head, "But I don't understand..."

Tear blinked at what I said, clearly confused and shocked.

"Love is a very special feeling you have for one person, that person you love makes you happy, and you can usually tell if that person likes you by blushing around you or something. There's many ways you can tell if that person likes someone."

"I see... Does that mean you love Luke?" I saw Tear's face turn the brightest red I had ever seen; it was probably redder than Luke's hair.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" she raised her hands in defense, still red in the face.

"Well... Every time I see you near Luke your face turns a little red." I couldn't help but smile.

Tear faked a coughing fit, trying to control her red face, which took some time, "At any rate... May I know who you have these feelings for?"

I frowned, "When I was with Sync I kept having those feelings, I wanted to help him... No, save him from Van and his evil plot, but I wasn't strong enough... Sync was right; we replicas are weaker than the original's." I didn't stop myself from saying the last part.

I saw Tear's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you're a replica too Kairi? But how? Wait... Those times when you said your voice was not yours, but someone else's… Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"...I was afraid when I met you, Luke, and the others. I didn't want you or the others to think of me as my original, but as me... And when I met Sync everything just changed."

"I see… I won't tell the others but you should when the time comes."

I sighed and smiled at Tear, "Thanks so much, Tear!" I got up and hugged her, ignoring her cries of surprise.

I let her go, laughing at how surprised she was.

…

We all went to the Absorption Gate, nervous about the upcoming confrontation with Van. Everything was going fairly well until we were about halfway through the giant Dawn Age building. Everything started shaking like crazy because of an earthquake, I hugged Luke's arm trying not to fall off the platform we were on.

"This is a big one!"

"Be careful, the floor's- -!" before Guy could warn everyone the floor started to crumble around us and fall apart.

"Aah!"

"Uaah!" my arms slipped from Luke's arm making me fall before him.

"Aaaah!"

"Kairi!" I blacked out, but not before feeling someone grab me in their arms.

I groaned when I came to, and sat up slowly.

"It seems you are awake, Kairi." That voice...

"Jade?" I blinked my eyes a couple times before my blurry vision became somewhat clear. Jade and Anise were looking at me "Anise? Wh-what happened?"

"You fell down with us, but thankfully the Colonel was close to you and grabbed you in time. There's no way you would have survived it if he didn't."

"Really?" I looked at Jade, smiling, "Thanks Jade, I'm in your dept." He pushed his glasses up which worried me.

"Let's talk later, when everyone is together. For now, let's go on." Anise and I nodded, and Anise helped me up.

A monster came charging a few moments later.

"Anise! Please cover me!" she nodded and charged at the Fonic Golem.

One of my orbs of lights formed into my main weapon, a staff, and I closed my eyes.

"From the ancient gods of the river to the mighty eastern sea, grant me thy power to vanquish my enemies, I present to you the power of the almighty tundra… TSUNAMI!" a huge wall of water fell on the Fonic Golem, killing it instantly.

I clenched both my hands around my staff.

"Wow! That was a neat spell Kairi." I smiled at Anise and how energetic she was, but then I felt it: the effect I was hoping I wouldn't have.

I fell to my knees and dropped my staff beside me. I gasped and tried to catch my breath.

"Kairi!"

"I-I'm okay Anise... I'm just tired." I stood up and picked up my staff, then dusted my dress and forced a smile for Anise.

I didn't notice the look Jade gave me when I turned away.

We went forward, fighting monster left and right (I didn't dare use that spell again), and we finally regrouped with Natalia and Guy when Luke, Tear, and Mieu finally showed up.

"You're all okay!"

Natalia crossed her arms, "Of course we are! What about you? You took so long; we were starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry." said Tear.

"_Awe Tear is apologizing for Luke how cute." _I thought.

"We've been waiting for you. We have something important to talk about." I looked at Jade, not used to him being all serious. I was used to him being very sarcastic.

"What's up? You sound serious." said Luke.

"The Passage ring is up ahead." Guy told him.

"That means Master Van is there, too..." I looked at Luke and the others, and then I just looked down at my feet.

"The Colonel says we lower the Outer Lands as soon as we defeat the Commandant."

They discussed the situation, then we went on ahead to see Van playing an eerie sounding song on an organ. When he noticed our presence he began to talk.

"...Why are you here? It was Asch- -the original- -who was meant to come, to build a new order together with me." he stood up, facing Luke mostly, "Don't get in my way, replica!"

Okay, I was pissed off at that guy, but I didn't say anything. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Then... Then why did you make me? Who am I? Why was I born?" I felt sorry for Luke, I didn't want to pity him, that's just that's how I felt for him at the moment. I knew what it was like to feel like you didn't have a purpose.

After a few more minutes of talking that I didn't really listen to, Luke, Guy, and Anise all started charging at Van. Tear, Natalia, and Jade all started casting. I decided I would lay low, since I was still exhausted from the spell I used before. I used the occasional first aid when my friends needed me to, but Tear and Natalia were already doing a pretty good job of healing everybody, so for the most part I just transformed my balls of light fonons into throwing knives or the like to use against Van

After about a half an hour, Van finally gave up, too exhausted and wounded to continue.

Van stabbed his sword into the ground and fell into the core, just like how Sync did, only laughing like a maniac. I felt a sharp needle in my heart, once again I had replayed the moment when Sync fell in my mind.

After everyone got over the shock of what happened, we went down to the passage ring. Luke wrote the commands into the passage ring and I felt the land start to lower. Luke started to look like the task may have been too much for him, but he seemed to regain control after a few moments of struggling. After he was finished lowering the land he fell to his knee in exhaustion. We gave him a few moments to rest, during which he told us that Asch helped him to lower the land from the Radiation Gate, and then we left the Absorption Gate. The Albiore took us to Keterburg Bay, then we all went our separate ways.

…

I went to Aramis Spring. I wanted to go there because it was where I first met Sync. I stood in the very place I was when I was singing back then. I sighed and placed my hands on my chest, eyes closed.

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same, no…

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, nanana, nana

I miss you

"Your heart must be hurting for you to sing a sorrowful song like that, Kairi."

I gasped and spun around to see person who spoke. She walked over to me, smiling kindly.

"Y-you? But you disappeared!" I looked at the person with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes; the person I thought I would never see was standing in front of me smiling...

XXXxxxXXX

Whoa! Poor Kairi she lost Sync and she doesn't even relize she loves him yet and who's the new girl thats with Asch? and who's the person she calls big brother? and who's the person Kairi's shocked and surprised to see standing infront of her? find out on the next chapter!

I don't own the song, it belongs to: Avril Lavigne "Slipped Away"


	5. Damn You Jade!

_Last time on "The Man Behind The Mask":_

"Y-you? But you disappeared!" I looked at the person with wide eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes; the person I thought I would never see was standing in front of me smiling...

XXxxXX

I was staring at my Original, Selena The Siren. She walked right up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders while smiling softly.

"Why do you sound sad when you sing?" she asked, placing her hands on her sides.

"I-I don't know Selena...ever since I lost Sync my heart has been heavy, I thought I could help him but I wasn't strong enough like you are..."

Selena sighed "Kairi you couldn't help him because your heart is trying to tell you something...you let your mind think for you. Can you listen to your heart?"

I remembered all those times my heart ached when I wasn't with Sync, and when he fell into the core my heart felt like it would stop. I remembered what Tear told me about love... Love! Then I understood. I looked at Selena, she nodded and smiled at me, knowing I must have figured it out.

"I-I love Sync!"

"Yes, but now I must take my leave. But before I go, do you remember a Jewel with you when you were born?"

"Huh?" I tried to remember if I saw any Jewel when I was created, "I don't know...I don't remember really, it's all blurry to me. Sorry I couldn't help."

She shook her head and smiled again, "It's quite alright, just remember this: 'your voice has the power to save him'. Take care, Kairi, we will meet again." I watched her walk away, leaving me to think to myself once again.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw some of my friends walking my way.

"Kairi!" Anise ran to me before the others, "I knew you would be here, told you Luke~"

I looked at Luke, laughing slightly, to see him all down in the dumps.

"I see you guys are up to something exciting..."

"We're going to go to St. Binah to catch up with Asch."

I nodded, "I'll come along. If that's alright with you, Luke?"

"I don't mind."  
>We made our way back to the Albiore II and went to St. Binah. When we arrived we made our way over to where the Elder was standing, but he turned around and met us halfway.<p>

"Luke! Did you cut your hair again?"

"Huh?"

"Ah! So that was a wig earlier? What was that silliness about "My hair grows fast"? Jade's sarcastic personality must be rubbing off on you."

Everyone groaned at what he said, there was know way Jade was rubbing off on Luke...

"...He must be talking about Asch." Tear said thoughtfully.

"What kind of excuse is "My hair grows fast"?" Guy asked.

"Maybe Asch isn't as bright as we thought." Anise said bluntly.

Luke just ignored everyone and spoke to the Elder in a hurried tone.

"Um, that guy who looks like me with long hair- -his name's Asch. Do you know where he went?" he asked.

"Hmm? is he your twin or something?"

I sighed, getting tired of standing. All of a sudden I felt like someone was hitting me over the head with a sledge hammer. I placed my hand on my forehead and felt a blanket of sweat covering my face. I heard Tear say my name gently, worry in her voice. I smiled weakly at her.

"Yes Tear...?"

She frowned "Are you feeling alright Kairi?"

"I-I'm fine." I smiled, but it seemed like she wasn't believing me.

Of course more pain had to hit me again, making me flinch and hiss in pain.

"Luke, we should go to the Inn and rest."

"What? Why...Kairi?" I felt someone picking me up in their arms, making my head fall to their chest. I was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down my face. I passed out because of the pain, my weak body couldn't handle it any more.

~Later on~

"We can't go to Shurrey Hill without Kairi though!"

"I know that, Luke, but she will be in danger if she comes with us."  
>When I finally regained consciousness, I heard Luke and Tear arguing about if I was going with them to Shurrey Hill or not. I opened my eyes and looked around to see Luke, Tear, and Guy with me in my room.<p>

"How about I go ask the Elder if he will keep an eye on Kairi? I'm sure Alicia will be happy to see her." Guy said, always the gentleman.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Guy." Luke said. Guy nodded and walked out the room, leaving only Luke and Tear with me.

"What happened?" I finally asked, my voice weak.

"Kairi!" they both said. I smiled at both of them.

"You had everyone worried, Kairi...You've been in a lot of pain lately, maybe you need to see a doctor like Tear did." Luke was getting way too worried about me but it was sweet. I still thought he needed to chill.

"Luke I'm fine, I just over did it. My body's a bit weak, that's all. You should go get some fresh air."

Luke sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Tear with me.

"So you feeling pain and passing out is because you're a replica, correct?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"I don't really know," I frowned, "But don't worry about me, just tell Luke I said he shouldn't worry about me right now. He needs to find Asch."

She nodded, "Right, Guy went to ask the Elder to watch over you, and the little girl named Alicia wants to see you too."

" 'Kay, just be careful Tear. I just have a bad feeling is all..." she nodded and walked out of the room and I was suddenly tackled on my bed.

I look down to see Alicia hugging me around my waist.

"Alicia."

"Big sister! I thought you were gone forever!"

I smiled and put my hand on her head, "I'm sorry for worrying you Alicia, but I'm back now. I don't know for how long, though."

"No! I don't want you to leave me like mommy." she cried, sobbing into my blanket.

I sighed, "Alicia I have to, I need to help my friends out and maybe I'll take you on a trip to Grand Chokmah when everything is over with, okay?" she pushed away and wiped her tears away, smiling.  
>"Really? Yay! But for now I'm staying right here to take care of you while the Elder does his work."<p>

Alicia wanted to play some easy games I wouldn't have to move or get out of bed for. After a while the Elder came by to see how I was doing.

~With Luke and the others at Shurrey Hill~

Luke and his friends stopped to see Asch being attacked by Legretta. Everyone jumped into action, making Asch move. Luke attacked Legretta, but she was too fast for him.

"Your reaction was slow, Tear. I taught you to respond even in unexpected situations." Legretta told Tear in a very disappointed voice.

"Major...You're alive..."

"How did you survive that avalanche?" Luke asked.

"Arietta's monsters rescued us. We couldn't protect Commandant Grants because of our injuries in that avalanche...But the world is on our side. This time, we will realize his wish!"

One of Arietta's flying monsters was flying above Legretta, ready to escort her away.

"...Like hell you will!"

"Asch. Next time we meet. I WILL take the Key of Lorelei." The monster took Legretta away.

"I can't believe they're alive...They must be trying to fulfill Van's vision for a replica world..."

Luke looked down at Asch, who was hurt.

"Asch, are you okay?" he reached his hand out to help him up, but Asch just slapped his hand away from him.

"...He's as unfriendly as ever." Anise said, walking over to where the two of them were, Guy following her at a safe distance so his phobia wouldn't act up.

"Did you know Legretta was alive?" Guy asked Asch.

"...It's not just Legretta. It's possible all of the God-Generals are alive."

"...But Sync fell into the core. If he's alive...then Van could be, too..." Tear was worried for Kairi. If she found out that Sync could be alive…

~Shion's POV~

I was lost, thanks to Asch running ahead of me. Jeeze, he's such a jerk! Always leaving me behind! Why can't he just bring me along? I finally found the place I was looking for and saw Asch walking to his Albiore III, I ran over to him fast.

"Asch! don't leave me here, you jerk!" I safely got in the Albiore III and tried to glare at him, but I gasped when I saw he was hurt. I ran to his side in worry, "Asch why are you hurt?"

"It's nothing, Shion, forget it. Legretta just caught me off guard."

I was steaming when he said it was Legretta, "That bitch is so getting her ass kicked when I see her! But first I need to heal your wounds with my special herb ointment~"

After I put him in a better room I brought out my ointment and put it on his wound. He started to squirm, so I told him he shouldn't move around too much or it'll never heal.

"I have no time for it to heal! I have to do this since that stupid Replica wont!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Asch, sometimes you try to hard...Please take it easy? You worry me all the time. You're always getting hurt!" I blushed when I realized I said that so I stepped away from him, "I should go and tell Ginji to take us to our next destination." I went out of the room, completely embarrassed that I just said THAT to him, he probably thought I was an idiot.

~With Luke and the Others in St. Binah~

Everyone walked into St. Binah to see Malkuth soldiers running every which way, and the noticed that another of their comrades, Jade was commanding them.

"Hey, it's the Colonel!" Anise said to everyone, her voice light and happy.

He turned around "Well, hello there."

"Perfect timing. Jade, has Asch been here? He's injured." Luke asked him worried about Asch's condition.

He shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him. Even if he had come, I don't think he'd get any closer once he saw this."

Now everyone looked around St. Binah to see there was a group of wounded soldiers.

"There sure is a big commotion. Did something happen?" Guy asked.

"Malkuth's Chesedonia regional forces were attacked during training. This city is still under reconstruction. We're carrying the wounded to the capital." Jade told them.

"Whaaat? Who would attack the Malkuth Imperial Forces?" Anise asked, surprised.

"Exactly. Until recently, it would have been Kimlasca, but..."

"Natalia would bite your head off if she heard you say that." Luke told him.  
>"Then it will be our little secret."<p>

"The Colonel looks scary, but he's a fun guy on the inside.~" said Anise.

Luke and Guy looked at Anise before replying in tandem, "No, he's scary on the inside, too..."

Suddenly the Elder came running to Luke and the others.

"Jade! We've just received word that Frings was wounded!"

When the Elder said that, Luke, Tear, Anise and Guy were surprised. Jade didn't show any sign of shock.

"Frings...General Frings?"

"They've already transported him to the capital."

"Understood."

"Jade! If you're going to Grand Chokmah, we'll take you." Luke told him.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, we owe him one from before...I'm worried about him."

"I see. I'll take you up on your offer. I need to have him explain the situation to me."

"Wait! Luke are you forgetting Kairi?" Tear asked him.

"Oh!" before Luke could go anywhere Jade spoke.

"Kairi is here? Hmm, why isn't she with you? She usually leaves mysteriously."

"Kairi passed out here so we asked the Elder to watch over her while we went after Asch. But I don't know if we should bring her with us...she was sweating like she was in a volcano." Anise told Jade with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Hmm, maybe I should go take a quick look before we leave."

Before they could go check on their ill friend a voice stopped them.

"No need for that, guys, I'm perfectly fine."

"Kairi? You shouldn't be walking around!"

"Luke, seriously, I'm fine, now let's go. I hate to burden anyone with me, anyways Frings is hurt right? And YOU need him to explain to you what happened." she looked at Jade.

"She's right, let's take our leave, shall we?"

~Kairi's POV~

After Frings told Jade what happened, everyone had trouble believing that Kimlascan forces would attack Malkuth. Natalia wouldn't let that happen, we knew that for a fact. Guy and Luke took him to the chapel, but I wasn't paying attention after I heard what Frings said. I hoped Jade wouldn't bug me about it, since he gave me that look of his. Truthfully, I was scared. Did he know what was wrong with me? He was about to interrogate me, wasn't he?

"So tell me, Kairi, have you ever felt like that before you collapsed?"

I mentally groaned, knowing that was coming, I shook my head and frowned.

"No...but lately I have been feeling weak, but I'm fine now." I wanted him to drop it, I was getting very annoyed with him.

The subject somehow got changed to the Score and how it was scary without it in this world, so I went back to listening to them to stop Jade's questions. Jade wanted Luke to join him to speak with Emperor Peony. Everyone else agreed to go as well, but I didn't want to go, so I tried to get out of it.

"I should stay here. You guys go on ahead," I smiled.

"I believe His Majesty would like to see you Kairi," Jade pushed up his glasses while smirking.

"Why would Emperor Peony want to see Kairi? Have they met before?" Guy asked Jade, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know for sure, but His Majesty told me he wanted to meet her the next time she was around."

"...I can't see him! If he sees me he-he'll notice me," I was worried about what Peony would think if he saw my face.

Everyone gave me confused looks but Jade looked more interested and amused.

"Did you do something bad, Kairi?" Luke asked me. I shook my head in response.

"No...I just...just go see him, and I'll stay right here and wait for you guys."

"How can we believe that? Those other times you just up and disappeared on us," Anise said, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Anise is right, Kairi. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad can it?" Tear said in a reassuring voice.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll come. I'm so going to regret this."

We walked to the Grand Chokmah Palace to meet Peony sitting on his throne, I hid behind Jade, letting Luke tell Peony that Frings died. I just stayed standing behind Jade with my back against his, listening to everyone talk. When I heard Guy say that Sync might be alive, all I wanted to do was run away to find him, but before I could get away Jade grabbed my wrist without looking at me so Peony and the others wouldn't notice. So I was stuck there, not knowing for sure if Sync is alive or not. Peony was about to leave after talking to everyone, but Jade stopped him from walking away.

"What is it, Jade?"

"I believe you wanted to meet someone you wanted me to bring here."

I mentally cursed at Jade for saying that, I didn't want to see him! But I couldn't say anything at the look on Peony's face when Jade stepped aside to reveal me; he had wide eyes as he stared at me. I sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hi... Emperor Peony." I smiled softly, and the next thing we knew he was hugging me and smiling ear to ear, saying how happy he was that I was back and okay.

He stopped hugging me and held my shoulders at arms length, still smiling at me. Everyone was staring at us, looking completely lost. Even Jade was a little shocked.

"Thanks, Jade! You finally found her."

"Kairi, you know His Majesty?"

I sighed, knowing they would have to find out, damn, stupid Jade! He ruined everything! I tried to keep it a secret, and now they would all have to know.

"Yes."

"You are looking at Selena The Siren." Said Peony. I heard gasps coming from everyone but Tear and Jade, since they already knew I was a replica, but Luke, Anise, and Guy didn't know yet.

"No way! Kairi, YOUR Selena The Siren?"

"Kinda... I'm sorry, Emperor Peony, but I'm not her. I may look like her, but I'm-" but Jade butted in, stopping me from telling Peony I was a replica.

"Your Majesty, why don't you take Kairi and have a nice talk."

"That's a good idea, Jade," Peony agreed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me past Jade and the others. I glared at Jade with all I had.

"Damn you Jade," I muttered, making sure only he heard that while I was being dragged away by Peony.

I knew when I rejoined my friends they would bomb me with questions, but at that time I was more worried about having to be Selena for Peony. I was so going to get Jade back for that…

XXXxxxXXX

Me: Oh~ what is Kairi hiding from everyone? who is Peony to Kairi and Selena? you'll find out on the next time on "The Man Behind The Mask"!

If you don't like don't review or flame, I enjoyed doing this chapter, I made it alittle funny at the end ^^


	6. It's not funny when you get hurt anymore

Me: This is chapter 6, triple thanks to my beta-reader thankies~ I do not own anything about Tales Of The Abyss just Kairi, Selena and any other made up oc or made up plot you see now and then, anyways no flamers are not welcome so enjoy don't like it not my fuilt, don't read it then, so enjoy this chapter.

XXxxXX

~Kairi's POV~

I couldn't believe I was there with Peony! I was so going to get Jade back for that! I didn't know how, but I was determined to find a way! While I was thinking this, I was dragged to a door on the second floor.

"This was your room," Peony said, "Before you went to become a God-General." I looked at him and back at the door

I hesitated when I reached for the door knob, a little afraid to see something I shouldn't. I shook my head and determinedly opened the door and walked into the room, looking around it. It was a nice little room, but I still felt like I was intruding. I wasn't the real Selena.  
>I was walking over to the bed when I saw something sparkle from the corner of my eye. It was a medium sized box sitting on the desk, glittering prettily from the sunlight coming from the window behind it. I walked over to it and opened it up. The room was instantly filled with a soft tune when I did so. It made the atmosphere in the room slightly more eerie.<p>

"This song..." I said softly, forgetting I wasn't alone. I looked to my left to see Peony walking to my side. He was smiling at me.

"That's your music box - you loved it a lot. You left it to me to keep it safe while you were away, so I have been taking care of it until you got back. Don't you remember?" I nodded slowly, in reality it was the first I'd heard of this. "When I heard you disappeared I wanted to go out and find you myself, since no one else wanted to."

"Peony…" I choked out, "I'm so sorry." I looked down, trying not to cry in front of him. I felt guilty - he didn't know what I was really apologising about.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now. Remind me to thank to Jade and his friends for bringing my little sister back."

I looked at him with watery eyes before hugging him tightly, letting the tears fall while he rubbed my head in attempts to comfort me. I knew I had a place that I could call 'Home'. It would be strange at first, since I wasn't the real Selena, but I was sure I'd get used to it.  
>Peony told me after I finished crying that there were some clothes for me in the closet, and I told him I wanted to say bye to my friends before they left.<p>

So there I was, walking to Grand Chokmah's Inn in one of Selena's dresses (white with blue trim), when I found them leaving the Inn. I ran over to them, calling out Luke's name. I giggled looks on everyone's faces when they saw me. I stopped right in front of Luke, smiling broadly with my hands clasped together in front of my chest.

"Thank Yulia I caught up to you guys before you left."

"K-Kairi?" Luke asked, looking flustered.

"Kairi, are you some kind of princess?" Anise asked with a glint in her eyes, I had a feeling she thought Peony and I were together, and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Kinda… You see…" I paused, trying to think of a way to tell them, "Peony is my adopted brother."

"WHAT?" all of them yelled out, looks of shock on their faces. Jade was the only one who remained quiet. He looked amused as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Peony adopted me as his brother before I became a God-General," I explained, "I didn't want to meet him because I was afraid it would make things hard for me." Jade just smirked at my explanation, "Sorry I haven't been truthful, you guys…"

Everyone was silent for a while, but Luke finally walked closer to me, smiling kindly.

"I'm glad you told us that, Kairi. But why are you wearing a dress? It'll get ripped because of the monsters."

I sighed and took Luke's hands, squeezing them in comfort while smiling sadly at him, "Because I'm not coming with you... Peony wants me to stay, Luke. Anyways, I would cause you guys too much trouble if I kept collapsing like I did in St. Binah. I'm sorry but it'll be safer for me and everyone if I stay with Peony. He will send a letter if anything happens to me. And please come by and visit if you can, I have something to give to all of you later - especially to Natalia, if you guys meet up with her.

"Mieuuu." Mieu said, his ears drooping. He looked so sad.

"Aww. Come on, Mieu, you can visit me anytime, or send me a letter so I know how you all are doing, and if you need help with something please tell me, I might know an answer."

"Right," Luke replied, nodding determinedly, "Come on guys, let's go to Baticul."

I waved goodbye to them and watched them leave Grand Chokmah.

"Please be safe everyone." I muttered, too quiet for them to hear from the distance they were at. I turned around to see one of the knights Peony trusted to escort me.

"Lady Selena, his Majesty wishes for you to rest so the two of you can speak a little more."

"Alright," I replied, "but please call me Kairi."  
>He nodded and escorted me back to the palace I wished I didn't have to be escorted like this, but Peony wanted to make sure I was safe.<p>

I went to Selena's room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed.  
>I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow, dreaming of finding Sync alive again.<p>

~Shion's POV~

Asch was all healed up, thanks to my special made herb ointment, but now he wanted to go to some Mushroom Road? To get some item for someone. I didn't ask, I just went along with him to make sure my herb ointment was working.  
>When Asch stopped in front of the entrance to Mushroom Road he began to look around. He stopped when he spotted the guy from Keterburg that could be his twin. He looked surprised to see Asch, but it was who was with his group that made me freak out. So I ran and hid behind a weird looking, gigantic mushroom and listened to them.<p>

"...Asch?" I heard a lady cry. I peeked around the mushroom to see it was an extremely attractive blonde woman who looked like she could be royalty.

I narrowed my eyes at her, a strange feeling bubbling up inside of me. Could it be jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I didn't like Asch that way!… Okay, so maybe I did. I felt my face begin to heat up and began to mentally scold myself as I kept listening to them, still peeking my head out a little to see.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Asch asked, uncharacteristically shocked.  
>Asch's twin started explaining first, "We went to Baticul to pick up Natalia, and…"<p>

"We've come to harvest the Rugnican death caps used to make medicine for Aunt Susanne. Ramdas told us they were out of them." Natalia, the pretty woman concluded. Since her name was Natalia, I instantly figured out she was the princess.  
><em><br>'So that's why Asch wanted to come here... Is he doing it for that princess? Well that's a stab through the heart... Or maybe he knows this Susanne well? Yes, that must be it!' _I snapped out of it when I heard Asch call out my name. I mentally cursed him. Why did he have to say my name in front of my brother?  
>I heard his sarcastic voice, "My, my, Asch. Did you just say Shion?" I saw him push his glasses up his nose.<p>

"Yeah what of it...?" Asch replied in a rude voice.  
>"I see," Jade replied, "Excuse me for a moment, everyone." I stopped watching and desperately tried to hide myself from him, but in a matter of seconds I felt a hand grab my elbow tightly, and he began to drag me out to let everyone see me.<p>

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against his grip, "You stupid, jerkity jerk jerk! This is not how you are supposed to handle a lady!"

"Hey!" I stopped struggling to look at Asch, who was glaring at Jade, "Let her go." Was he defending me?

"Asch... It's okay, I kinda knew I was going to get caught sooner or later." Asch gave me a confused look when Jade let go of my arm and put his hand back into his uniform pocket.

"You're a naughty girl, Shion."

"Oh shut it! I only came here to help out Asch! You're not the boss of me!"

"I believe I have every right to drag you all the way back home, Shion."

"Grrr! Stupid Jade! I can't believe you! You may be my big brother but that doesn't make you the boss of me!" I gasped and covered my mouth, realizing what I just said. Everyone was silent until the twin Asch walked over to Jade, confusion and shock written on his face.

"Jade, this girl...is your sister? But isn't Nephry your only sister?"

"Hah! Jade didn't tell you about me? I'm Shion Curtiss - Jade's 'other' sister...sadly." I added the last word under my breath, but I knew Jade still heard me.

"I'm hurt Shion, my old heart can't handle your rude words." He used his old fake sigh I knew only too well.

"Jade... You're such a jerk!" I said, I desperately wanted to change the subject, "Shouldn't you be looking for something?"

"Yeah! Asch you go with the others, I'll stay here." The twin Asch said.

"And you, Shion, stay with Luke." Jade said.  
>I stomped my feet in response, "No! I will not listen to you! Anyways, Asch is my boss, NOT you!"<p>

"Shion, stay." Asch said bluntly.

I was standing beside Luke with my arms crossed against my chest, glaring ahead of me, and tapping my feet in annoyance. I wished they would hurry it up!

"Um... It's Shion. right?"

I looked at Luke with a smile on my face, I didn't want to be mad at him since he didn't do anything.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Um... Do you know Selena The Siren by any chance?"

I blinked, he's asking me about her? "Yes, you could say I know her... Why do you ask, Luke?"

"Well... A friend of ours is Selena The Siren, and I was wondering if you met her before since you've been helping Asch..."

"That can't be... Luke, are you sure Selena has been traveling with you?" I frowned, worried about what I might hear from him.

"Yeah, blue hair that stops in the middle of her back, light blue eyes, God-General clothing?"

"Oh no... Luke your friend is Selena, but not actually her. Does your friend go by any other name?"

He frowned with worry in his eyes, "She goes by Kairi."

I sighed, not knowing how to tell him this, "Luke... Kairi is Selena's Replica."

"W-what? Kairi can't be a replica! She would have told us! Maybe she didn't know..."

"Sorry Luke. Maybe the next time you see Kairi, you should ask her yourself."

After a long wait, everyone came back. I quickly left with Asch before Jade tried to drag me back home.  
>I was looking out of the window of the Albiore III when I heard Asch call my name. I turned around, tilting my head sideways curiously.<p>

"Yes, Asch?"

"Is it true you're really Jade Curtiss's sister?"

"...Yeah, I'm afraid so... Sorry I didn't tell you, Asch, I didn't want to tell you when you were so into trying to stop Van and other stuff."

He sighed and closed his eyes. I was about to say something but he walked over to me. Before I knew it, he was way too close for comfort. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. And to make things worse, he just hugged me! I was blushing bright red.

"A-Asch? Why are you hugging me? I thought you hated hugs."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up! I won't be doing this all the time." he stopped hugging me and I began to pout.

"You're such a sour puss, you know that, Asch?"

I was going to say something else to him, but he interrupted me by saying we had to go to Baticul. After that he began cursing under his breath.  
>So we went to Baticul, and of course Jade was there. He was giving me <em>that <em>look, so I turned away from him and crossed my arms against my chest, annoyed with him.

"I never thought I'd see you back here..." The blonde man told Asch

"I never thought I'd return." Asch replied, annoyed that Luke made him come here.

"Asch, how is Lorelei?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't make contact. It must be trapped inside Van, unable to communicate."

"So your search for the Jewel of Lorelei is..."

I couldn't stand listening to Luke and Asch talk about the Jewel of Lorelei anymore, so I blocked them out and kept thinking of when Asch was hugging me. I sighed dreamily in my head, but snapped out of it to see everyone looking at me, I blushed deep red when Anise spoke.

"Jeeze, Shion, you're blushing so red it! We're you thinking of someone?" she giggled.

"Sh-shut up! I was not thinking of anyone!"

"Hey Colonel, it looks like you have to keep a guy from making moves on Shion now!"

"A-Anise! I don't need my brothers help keeping guys away from me... Anyways the guy I'm thinking of is way better of a man thing any one I've seen." I said proudly but realized I just admitted I was thinking of someone.

"Aww, Shion is in love! Will you tell us who it is? I want to know who won your heart!"

"N-No I wont!"

"...Shion."

"S-sorry Asch, I'll shut up now…" I coughed, trying to stop blushing.

After that Luke made Asch and me join him for a while. When Luke took everyone to a room, I was shocked to hear Luke say Asch was the real Luke. How had I not known this before? Why didn't he ever tell me?… So this Susanne person he wanted to get the Rugnican death caps for was his mother. And the Duke was his father! Luke dragged me with the others following after us, leaving Asch alone with his parents.

"Stop dragging me, Luke! I can walk you know..." I pouted, we were standing in the Courtyard at this point.

Luke announced that he was going kill himself to get rid of the miasma, so I slapped him for saying such a thing.

"You stupid idiot! You shouldn't say things like that! Every living being deserve to live! Even replica's have every right to live..."

Asch came out and said something, I just ignored the following conversation between him and Luke.  
>When the conversation was over, I followed Asch back to the Albiore III.<p>

He explained that we were going to the Tower of Rem. So I waited quietly as Ginji flew us there. When we arrived we took the elevator to the top. I knew what Asch was planning and I didn't want him to die. But I knew he was stubborn and he wasn't going to let me stop him. I still intended to smack him senseless if he tried to do it, though.  
>When we got to the top I saw Luke and the others talking with the replica's.<p>

"…But, some people have died because the replicas were born. People aren't so simple that they can accept anything and everything..." Guy was saying.

"Exactly. That's why I asked you to make a deal." Asch walked forward so the others knew he was there. I was standing behind him with a worried look on my face, "So what's it going to be? You have nowhere else to go."

The replica lady with short blonde hair responded.

"I want to speak with the self-aware replicas to reach a decision."

I was close to tears, but I didn't want to show it. I began biting my lip, not knowing Jade noticed me doing it. It was how he always knew I was nervous, or I was going to do something reckless.

"Asch! This is insane! You were the one who said you didn't want to die!" I agreed with Luke this time.

"Then how the hell do you propose we stop the miasma?" my eyes widened in surprise, I'd never seen him this angry. "Are you saying you'll die in my place?"

"Asch, there's gotta be something else to stop the miasma!" I said, "You don't have to get yourself killed!"

"Stay out of this, Shion!"

I flinched and looked down.

"I...well..."

"I have somewhere I need to go. Have your people's decision ready by the time I return." Asch turned around so I turned around as well until Natalia stopped us.

"Please, wait! Where are you going?" she pleaded.

I looked at Asch and the elevator took us to the bottom.

When we went back on the Albiore, I didn't speak. I just watched the scenery while Ginji flew the Albiore to our next destination.

~Kairi's POV~

Peony had to go to Daath for something, and I stayed behind. Right when I was going outside to enjoy the fresh air, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"If you even try anything, girl... I will hurt you. So stay quiet and don't struggle, got it?" I nodded without making a sound. I was really tired of this.

She dragged me out of Grand Chokmah, but not before putting a blindfold around my eyes and tying my wrists together behind my back. All I knew was that the person that kidnapped me was a woman.

"...Um... May I know at least your name?"

"...Legretta. And no more talking, or I will hurt you."

I sighed and she continued dragging me. I still had no idea why I was being kidnapped! So I waited until we stopped, and I heard someone else's voice. This one was an older man.

"So... This is the girl Van said to get?"

Okay that was bad. Why did Van want me? This was getting very annoying, so I finally snapped, even though I couldn't see with the stupid blindfold.

"What am I doing here? And why in the HELL do you want me?" I huffed. But Legretta roughly pulled on my right arm that was already really sore from the ropes.

"Watch your tongue, girl..."

"Whatever... I just want to know why you kidnapped me in the first place. Tell me, or I'll keep causing you trouble. And I WILL make it harder for you to take me to Van... Trust me, I can."

"Why you little-"

"Legretta…" the man said, "Tell me, Kairi, did you know you're a replica of Selena The Siren?"

"...H-how did you know that?"

"...Take her to her room, I'll take her to Van later." He said.

"Tsk... Come on, girl!"

I gasped when she pushed me forward, hard enough to knock the breath out of me. I hissed in pain from my wrists, which had rope burn. I heard a door open and I was pushed forward rougher than before. I yelped in pain when my body hit the floor painfully. I heard the door close and a lock click.  
>I kept still on the floor, knowing I couldn't do anything...yet. I attempted to take the rope off my wrists, but I stopped because it was causing the rope burn to get worse. So I made my arms go underneath my body and slipped my legs through them so my arms were in front of my body. Because of that I managed to get the stupid blindfold off so I could look around the prison cell they had me in.<p>

"I hate this... What does Van want from me?" I frowned, "I hope someone figures out I'm missing soon. Maybe Peony will get back to Grand Chokmah quickly and ask the others for help…"

I waited until Largo came back to take me to Van, I hoped to Yulia I found out why he wanted me.

XXxxXX

Me: Whoa? it seems Van has finally got his hands on Kairi but why does Van want with Kairi? find out on the next chapter of "Man Behind The Mask" I'm already working on chapter 7 so I wont be doing much tomarrow to next week, very busy, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D I know I did working on it.


	7. A Replica Key of Lorelei?

**Me: This is chapter 7! I do not own Tales of The Abyss or the characters I just own Kairi, Selena The Siren and Shion, if you do not like tough, anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter it's all tense and emotional and some humor in this chapter. Enjoy~**

XXxxXX

~Selena's POV~

I was walking to the Cathedral in Daath to find those idiots. I finally went back to Grand Chokmah to warn Kairi and I found out she was gone.  
>They are so going to get it.<br>I approached the door in the Cathedral that led to the Chapel, where I knew the group was. I pushed it open and walked right up to them.

"You idiots!" I yelled at them, making some of them jump by my sudden appearance.

"Wh-what? Wait...Kairi?" the boy that must have been Luke asked.

"No, you idiot! I'm Selena. You don't realize what you people have done!" I glared at them.

"What do you mean? What did we do?" the short girl named Anise asked.

I sighed, calming myself down so I wouldn't be shouting at them anymore.

"What I mean is while you stand around talking and doing nothing, Van is up to something. He's figured out what I have done." I brushed my hand through my hair in worry.

"Do you know what Van is up to? We thought he was after the Jewel of Lorelei."

"Yes he is, and that's why I'm here! To tell you that if you do not find the real Jewel of Lorelei soon my replica is doomed."

Some of them looked confused, the others knew who I was talking about.

"Wait! You mean Kairi is in danger? But why?" Luke walked up to me and grabbed my arms, I saw worry in his eyes.

My eyes softened when I saw how much he worried for his friend.

"I was holding the Jewel of Lorelei when I was replicated, so the Jewel was replicated as well... Van found out what I did - I didn't tell Kairi this but... I put the fake Jewel of Lorelei inside her when she was still sleeping. But I didn't know it would make her go berserk. She doesn't remember the incident because they had to knock her out to subdue her."

Luke let my arms go. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces, except for the tall military man with glasses.

"You mean... Kairi has the replica Jewel of Lorelei? And Van thinks it's the real one?"

I nodded at Tear, "Yes, but it is to late now... Legretta has already captured her, and soon Van will take it out of her. It could kill her, it will be to much for Kairi to take. So hurry and find the damn Jewel of Lorelei!"

"You don't remember where it is? You had the real one, didn't you?"  
>I shook my head, "It disappeared. I don't know where it went."<p>

I turned around and the cathedral, hoping I would find Kairi before she met Van.

~Shion's POV~

I hadn't really talked to Asch since he told Luke and his friends that he was going to be the one to die to get rid of the miasma. I was upset about the whole thing. I didn't want him to die, I wanted him to live.  
>Asch was in Daath to talk with Luke about something. I didn't what it was about, as he told me to stay on the Albiore III. I was trying to figure out how to stop Asch from dying.<br>Asch finally came back on board and told Ginji to go to The Tower of Rem. I was surprised when Asch didn't stop me from following him to the top of the tower. When we got to the top, Luke and his friends were already there.  
>"A new nation will arise from our corpses. Do you not desire our deaths as well?" said a blond replica, who seemed to be the leader of all of them.<p>

"I-" Luke started, but Asch interrupted him.

"I told you I'd do it! Why are you here?" everyone turned around to see the two of us.

Jade looked at me, but I looked away from his stare, scared he was going o figure out what I'd do.

"Asch! I told you, I-"

Asch ignored Luke, "Replicas, I am the one who will die with you. Come!"

I was standing beside Asch watching all the replicas approach him. I grabbed his arm, making him look at me.

"Asch, please don't do this!" I pleaded, close to tears.

"Shion, this is the only way to stop the Miasma...forgive me. Now let go."

He pushed me away from him so I fell on my butt. I felt arms around my waist helping me stand, I looked to see who it was. It was my brother, Jade. He made sure I didn't move, I stayed still with my fists clenched and my lips in a tight line.

"Asch! Stop this foolishness!" for the first time I agreed with the princess.

"Listen to her, Asch! Stop!" Luke tried.

"Stop trying to tell me what to do! Get out of here! You're a replica, too. If you stay here, you'll be caught up in the reaction and disappear! Who's going to free Lorelei if that happens?"

Luke and Asch argued for a while, Luke said he should be the one to die because he was unneeded. I felt bad for him, but I still didn't want Asch to die. I gasped when Luke ran over to Asch when he was raising the sword in the air, ready to plunge it into the ground, and he took the sword from him.

"Let go of me!"

"No! I can't let you die!"

Then right when Luke grabbed the hilt of the sword, it started to glow, surprising Asch.

"What the...? The Sword's reacting? Is the Jewel nearby?"

Luke kicked Asch away and Jade moved to grab Asch before he could take the sword back from Luke. I ran over to help Jade restrain him.

"Let go!"

"I agree with Luke. If we must choose one, it should be the original."

Luke raised the sword, ready to thrust it into the ground, and I heard Tear shout at his name in a scared voice.

"Luke! Stop!" she was shaking and trying not to cry.

"...Everyone, give me your lives. I'm...I'm going with you!"

I watched as Tear ran to stop Luke, I yelled at her to stay back and Guy grabbed her to make her stop, and suddenly everything was glowing and Luke fell to his knees as the replicas around him started to fade away.

"The Seventh Fonons that gathered are dissipating! The miasma won't be neutralized!" Jade shouted.

"...The Jewel! The Jewel's power to disperse is interfering! Damn it! That idiot just didn't realize he had it!"

I was about to stop Asch from running to Luke when Jade grabbed me around my shoulders, making me stay against him. I started to struggle against Jade, yelling at him to let go and at Asch to stop. The Miasma started to disappear and I had to close my eyes because of the bright light. I gasped when I opened my eyes and saw Luke and Asch laying on the ground. I pushed Jade away from me, he didn't try to make me stay since the reaction was over. I ran to Asch's side in worry.

"Asch!"

"Aagh..."

"Ugh...?"

I was happy to hear both Luke and Asch were alive. I didn't listen to anything else, instead I just looked at Asch, overwhelming happiness coursing through me at the fact that he was alive. I looked up at Luke when he said something and saw a red orb in his hands. I stood up to Asch's side when he started speaking.

"...The Jewel of Lorelei." Asch said, walking toward the elevator. I followed him and stood beside him.

"This is? How? I thought you couldn't find it anywhere!" Anise asked.

"This idiot accepted it from Lorelei just fine." Asch turned his head to Anise "He just happened to absorb the fonons that compose it into his own body. He was so stupid, he didn't realize it until his body began to disintegrate."

I followed Asch to the elevator silently, I was happy Asch is alive, but I was also very upset with him about wanting to risk his life like that. Before we could go down the elevator Natalia stopped Asch.

"Wait! Where are you going? We have the key now! We can go together!"

"If we were together, the God-Generals would come after us. I'll act on my own until we locate Van and are ready to release Lorelei."

Right when he finished saying that to her the elevator went down. After we left the tower we boarded the Albiore III and Asch told Ginji to take off.

~Kairi's POV~

I was leaning my back against the wall, facing the door. My hands were untied now, but my wrists still had rope burn. I was about to stand up but the door opened and Largo walked in. He walked over to me and grabbed me under my left elbow, pulling me up. I noticed he wasn't as rough as Legretta was, he was more gentle.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked, noticing it was snowing outside.

"Be quiet, or would you rather be knocked out...?"

I gulped when he gave me a look telling me to shut up, so I shut my mouth and let him drag me inside the doorless place. I recognized it immediately when we got inside. It was the Absorption Gate. I was getting more scared the further Largo dragged me through the place. I wanted to know what they wanted with me.  
>Before I knew it, someone attacked Largo, making him let go of me. Someone else grabbed my arm and dragged me to some other area where I was alone with the person.<p>

"That was a close call, are you okay, Kairi?"

I blinked, surprised to see that same girl I saw a long time ago. I was more surprised she knew my name.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, frowning, "And who are you?"

"Asch and I ran into Selena The Siren, who told Asch to go to the Absorption Gate to stop Largo from taking you to Van. It was something about some Jewel like Luke has. Anyway, my name is Shion Curtiss, and Luke already told me about you. They all know about you being a replica and they don't seem to care. I think they'll always think of you as you 'Kairi', so don't forget that. Now Asch told me to take you away to safety, so come on, girl, let's go."

"B-but!" before I could say anything else I was being dragged by Shion. Why did I have to be dragged around like some doll?  
>We didn't get far, because next thing we knew, Legretta was in front of Shion and me with her two guns out pointing at us.<p>

"Damn it! Why must I run into you, of all people?"

I looked at how angry Shion was while she yelled at Legretta. Did I miss something, or did Legretta do something to get Shion angry? Oh well, I was getting very annoyed with Legretta too, more because I wanted to get away from her and Van. So I whispered to Shion to keep her busy while I cast a spell, which I knew was dangerous, but if it got me and Shion out of here it'd have to do.

"Lightless tempest from distant regions, stretch out thy tenebrous arms and lead my enemies to their eternal slumber! Black Hole!" I hit Legretta with the spell, knocking her away and giving Shion and me time to escape.  
>We got to the exit and I didn't stop running. I ran right past everyone, not noticing them until I heard them yell out my name in surprise. I skidded to a halt and lifted my right hand up over my head while smiling.<p>

"Hiya!" I called as they all ran over to me with worried faces, but of course Jade didn't even show the slightest hint that he cared.

"Are you alright Kairi?" Luke asked. Sometimes he worries too much, but he can't help it can he? I thought it was cute.

"I'm fine, just annoyed at those jerks! What in the world would they want from me? Even Van wanted to see me."

We didn't waste any time in leaving, and we all went to Chesedonia. I was told they were going to stop Van once and for all and I wanted to join after all the trouble his God-Generals put me through.  
>When we got to the inn in Chesedonia, Tear told me that Peony had given them all clothes for the final battle, and he had an outfit for me as well. When I saw the outfit I was surprised he'd pick something for me that was so…small. I'm wearing almost nothing!<br>The outfit showed my arms, legs, stomach, and half of my back. There was a silver breast plate for the top, and the bottoms were a little strange. It was a pair of gold short shorts with a silver belt around it keeping it up, with a green silky material over it that covered the back but opened in the front. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail with a ribbon wrapped around it, it was a long ribbon that stopped at my knees, it was green and reminded me of Sync.

I was wearing silver and gold metal type shoes that went a little past my ankles. I walked out of the Inn to find the others talking about having twenty-four hours for a break before we went to Eldrant.

"I'm back, guys!`` I announced, ``All dressed up and ready for some action!" I smiled broadly at them, and they all just stared at me. Luke and Guy's eyes were wide, and Jade just pushed his glasses up his nose, smiling his evil smile. The girls just blinked, but not Anise. She ran over to me pouting.

"No fair!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Anise?" I tilted my head sideways, confused by why she was  
>acting the way she was.<p>

"Your boobs are almost as big as Tear's!"

I had never been so embarrassed in my life, but hearing Anise say that out loud with guys in the party was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. The guys, except for Jade, went red looking at my chest, I gasped and covered my chest, blushing and glaring at them.

"And what are you boys staring at?" they both snapped their heads away, blushing crimson red. Luke's face was even redder than his hair.

"You two are naughty boys,`` Jade said, "I'm shocked knowing I'm the only gentlemen in this group."

Jade smiled and shrugged his shoulders the way he always did.

"H-hey! I couldn't help it! I was more surprised that she had any…`` everyone just stared at Guy, making him realize what he just said. The girls attacked him and Shion called him a stupid perverted bastard.

After that was over, Anise, Natalia, and Guy went to have some time by themselves. Luke and Tear didn't know what to do so I nudged Luke and whispered to him.

"Take Tear to the shops."

"Okay, but why?" he whispered back.

"Just do it!" I whispered to him before pushing him to Tear. He took her to the shops as I told him to.

"There, all done. Now time for me to walk around."

Before I could turn around and walk away, Jade called me. I looked at him, confused.

"Yes, Jade?"

"I believe you have been using those spells."

"So what?" I shrugged trying to make him shut up and leave it alone.

"I've been studying you, and each time you use a spell, you lose a lot of energy, Kairi. I think you should stop using them, or you will end up like Ion." Without saying anything else, Jade left, and before Shion could sneak away Jade grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

I was shocked, I could end up just like Ion if I kept using my stronger spells? I decided to listen to him for the time being, but if anyone was in danger I would use my spells no matter what. I walked around, looking at the material they had in the shops, buying some more gels just in case. It got dark quickly, so I went to the inn and went to sleep.

~Morning~

I was standing beside Shion, who looked annoyed with Jade. I wondered why she was so annoyed with him.

"The operation begins at noon. Our ships will be deployed in the Central Ocean and Ispanian Peninsula." Goldberg told us.

"They'll take longer to get in position than the Albiore." Nordheim told us, "Standby in the Central Ocean beneath Eldrant and wait for our arrival."

"Understood."

"The artillery bombardment will begin as soon as the allied forces arrive." Jade told Luke, "With that support, we will breach Eldrant from below, where there is less anti-aircraft fire."

"We'll destroy the anti-air facilities if possible, and then go after Van."

"Our final objective is the release of Lorelei. I think that covers everything."

"Okay, your turn, Luke. This is the final battle, so give the order and make it good!"

"M-me?" I felt sorry for Luke, I felt like Anise was putting pressure on him.

"Well, you're more or less the leader now." Tear told him.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to say his orders.

"Okay. Everyone, we're going to protect our world!"

Everyone went on the Albiore, I barely listened and went into my La La Land, but I snapped out of if when I went flying and my face hit the floor of the Albiore. I yelled in pain, almost falling on my ass when I stood up, but Shion caught me and helped me to a safe spot to hold onto something while the Albiore was shaking. We landed on Eldrant, and we found was the Albiore III. Noelle and Shion ran over to the driver of the Albiore III, his name was Ginji, who was Noelle's brother. He was badly hurt, Noelle said she would stay with her brother while we all went on ahead.

After a while of walking around Eldrant, we ran into Legretta. Shion wanted to take her out with Luke, Tear, and Jade, while the rest of us stayed on the sidelines in case someone got knocked out. They beat Legretta good, whatever Legretta did to piss off Shion must be a really good reason to kick her ass. Shion was a very skilled swordswoman. Before I knew it, Legretta was on her knees with Tear standing in front of her.

"...Tear." she raised her right hand pointing her gun at Tear "You got one thing wrong. People don't just lay down their lives for nothing. At least...I didn't...I loved him and his ideals... I was willing to die for him."

I felt bad for Legretta right there, thinking that could have been me if Sync hadn't fallen into the core. I knew how she felt, I loved Sync and I would die for him.

"That is my will... That's...all..." then she fell to the ground, "Van... Reform this...twisted world..."

I wanted to cry for her, but I looked away.

"Major..."

"Tear... Are you okay?" Luke walked over to Tear, a worried look on his face.

"...Yes. There's no time for grief now. Let's go."

"…You never change. It's okay to cry, you know."

We went further in, and there was something in my gut telling me something bad was going to happen. When we went into this one area, Shion was standing beside Luke, talking with him, when suddenly the spot they where standing on turned into a big hole, making them both fall down. Shion screamed and Luke yelled out in surprise.

"Damn... I hope they are okay..." I bent over the hole trying to see if I could see where the hole went, but before I could see where the hole went, it closed over.

~Shion's POV~

Me and Luke finally landed, but thankfully for me, I landed on Luke. I knocked the breath out of him when I landed on him. I stood up, helping Luke up along with me. I was about to ask where we were, when I heard his voice.

"You..."

"Asch! What are you doing here?"

"Asch, you're okay!" I ran over to him and hugged him, not even caring that he hated hugs! I missed his grumpy attitude.

"H-hey! Let me go, Shion!" I giggled and looked at his red face. I let him go, letting him speak to Luke. I stayed right beside him with a cat like smile, my hands behind my back. I was really happy to beside Asch again. But something inside me told me something bad was going to happen.

"Humph. I could ask you the same thing. House Fabre must have very stupid genes. Even my replica fell into the same trap... You even gotten Shion to fall into the trap too!... Disgusting."

"Hey, be nice Asch, he didn't know."

"Yeah, don't say things like that!" Luke told Asch, pretty upset at what he said.

"It's true!"

Luke started to look around to change the subject, "Isn't there any way out?"

Asch went to the middle of the room and put his hand to the ground, making the big white door open, but when Asch took his hand away it closed again.

"One of us has to stay here."

Luke walked in front of Asch and held out the Jewel to him, making Asch look confused.

"...What are you doing?"

"If only one of us can get out, you should be the one to go. Use the key to free Lorelei-"

"Stop it! Just stop! Are you trying to insult me?" I flinched at Asch's tone. He was pissed off. I didn't think he should get angry at Luke, he was just doing what he thought was best.

"No. I'm a replica. My hyperresonance isn't as powerful. If our skill with the sword is equal, then the one who is better in another area should go."

"...Now that you're not just putting yourself down, you're even more irritating!"

"Asch! Stop being that way with Luke! At least he's trying!"

"Stay out of this, Shion! This doesn't concern you!"  
>I shut my mouth eyes wide at how he yelled at me. "Asch..."<p>

"Better in another area? You don't know anything. How can you possibly say that? You couldn't possibly know which of us is better!"

"Either way, I'm..."

"Shut up!" Asch interrupted Luke.

I gasped when Asch turned around, facing Luke with his sword pointed right at him.

"Asch! What are you…"

"Only one of us can leave this room and take Shion with them. The stronger one will destroy Van!"

Luke tried to talk some sense into Asch, but he refused to listen. They started to fight, and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously while watching Luke and Asch fight it out, until Luke actually beat Asch, which surprised me.

"Damn it… The original lost to the replica..." I ran over to Asch, worried about what he was going to do. I got especially worried when he tossed the sword to Luke's feet. "Take it."

Luke picked the sword up, "Asch... I..." before Luke could say anymore, a group of Oracle Knights came in, demanding the Key of Lorelei.

Asch opened the big white door and told Luke to leave. Luke ran over to the opened door, but I stayed right where I was. Asch knew I didn't want to leave without him.

"Shion, leave!"

"No! I want to stay right here and help you fight those stupid Knights!"

"Don't make me knock you out, Shion!"

I was almost in tears, "You stupid bastard! You only care about holding them off. You don't know if you will die or not! I could help you instead of worrying about you to death!" Tears started to fall down my face.

"...Tsk, why do you get all emotional when this happens? Just go with my replica so I can take these idiots down and close the door."

"...Why can't you understand, Asch! I..."  
><em><br>'It's now and never' _I thought to myself as I took a deep breath.

"The reason why I care so much about your well being is because... I love you okay? Happy now? That's why if your going to be stupid and get yourself killed I want to be there to smack some sense into you!"

I glared at him while he wore a shocked expression on his face, then his expression changed to a sad look, which confused me.

"I'm sorry Shion..."

"Sorry? For what?" I frowned at him, and before I could react, he knocked me out.

~Kairi's POV~

We went further in to see if we could find Luke and Shion. Eventually we did, but what we saw was Shion knocked out with a tear stained face while Luke carried her on his back.

"Luke, what happened to Shion?"

"Asch helped me and Shion."

"Asch? What's he doing now?"

"Holding off the enemy."

"Then we should keep going so his efforts won't go to waste."

Natalia wanted to go back to save Asch, but we went forward. I asked Luke if I could carry Shion on my back since I couldn't fight much. Jade pulled me to the side with Shion still out cold on my back.

"Yes Jade? What in the world do you want to say this time?"

"I believe you know we might fight against Sync."

I flinched when he said that, and he noticed.

"I-I know Jade...but..."

"There are no buts about this Kairi. Sync is an enemy, and if you choose to side with him I wont hesitate to kill you myself."

My eyes widened at what he said.

"...Take your time Kairi, think about which side you choose... Us or Sync."

He walked back to the others, after and we went up those long steps. Then Luke had another one of his headaches and he announced that Asch was dead. I was worried about Shion, I knew she liked Asch. She was still out cold though, so she wouldn't know yet.  
>Then some trap appeared under us and Luke somehow stopped it with a Hyperresonance.<p>

"A second-order hyperresonance... You've got to be joking." That voice! It couldn't be.  
><em><br>'No... If Sync fights against us, I'll have to choose. Jade knew we would be facing Sync soon.`` _I turned and faced him, noticing he wasn't wearing the mask._  
><em>  
>"Sync!" I heard Anise yell out in surprise.<p>

"Even with Yulia's divine protection, power like that could harm Van."

"Sync..." I whispered sadly. I was happy he was alive, but I didn't want to have to choose. I saw him look at me and noticed his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't quite explain.

"You have two choices. Hand over the Key and join Van, or die."

"...I choose neither! I'm freeing Lorelei. And to do that, I will defeat Master Van...and you." I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything when Luke said that.

"Sync, you're a replica, just like Ion! Why are you helping a project like this?"

Why did Anise say it that way? Sync may be Ion's replica, but he would always be Sync to me.

"I'm not like him. You know that. Ion...the seventh Ion was a naive child. He believed the Score was merely one possible choice for the future. But in the end, he couldn't oppose the score. Fon Master Ion will die. That was the planet's memory. Your Ion died like a dog."

"Take that back. Now!"

"No. It's the truth. But Van's plan will destroy Lorelei itself, and with it the Seventh Fonon. The Score will truly vanish."

I couldn't take it anymore, my heart was pounding against my chest, so I sat Shion against a pillar and stepped in front of everyone, surprising them all, even Sync.

"Stop this, Sync! Please! Why can't you see Van is just using you for his own gain!"

"...Kairi you know better then anyone why I only serve Van. Why would I even care what you say anyways? You're on their side."

"...I know that, Sync...But don't you realize there might be someone out there that actually cares about you, and won't use you?" I stepped up the steps with watery eyes.

"Are you being blind? Don't you care at all what your putting me through right now, choosing between my friends and you, I don't like choosing sides."

"...Then I'll choose for you!"

Luke quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from the fight and they began to battle Sync.

"No..."

Each time the others landed a blow to Sync it killed me from the inside out. When they got Sync to his knees, I couldn't take it anymore. So I closed my eyes tightly and ran between Sync and my friends. I couldn't bare to look at their faces, knowing what I just did would make them think of me as a enemy. I opened my teary eyes and faced my friends.

XXxxXX

**Me: Whoa! everything is going crazy! first Asch dies and now poor Kairi has to choose between Sync and her friends...who did she choose? it seems you just have to find out on "The Man Behind The Mask" will Kairi stop Sync? or will he die once again? **


	8. The Final battle and a sacrifice

Me: This is the last chapter of "The Man Behind The Mask" anyways, I do not own anything but I do own Kairi, Selena The Siren and Shion, enjoy~

XXxxXX

~Kairi's POV~

I faced my friends with teary eyes, "Stop this meaningless fighting! I don't want any one of you guys to get hurt! And you!" I turned to face Sync, "You are such an idiot! Stop helping Van, he doesn't care about you! And...and do you really want to die right in front of me again? Do you enjoy doing that to me? Seeing you fall that day killed me, every time I closed my eyes, I was seeing you fall to your death! And here you are alive, and without hesitation you want to die in front of me again!"

I gasped when my whole body suddenly started glowing orange. It felt like someone was pulling me away from them, and it hurt like hell. I screamed, wrapping my arms around my stomach, bent over a little with my eyes closed tightly.

"SYNC!" Before I disappeared I felt someone trying to grab me, but it was like someone was pulling me away and forcing me to leave them behind.

~Sync's POV~

I was scared seeing Kairi scream like that, though I didn't know why. I did the only thing that came to mind, and I ran to her. I was about to grab hold of her but just as I reached out for her she just…disappeared!

"What the hell?" I was shell shocked, and her friends were too.

"What happened to Kairi? Why did she just disappear?" Anise asked in a surprised and worried voice.

"...Perhaps the replica Jewel of Lorelei reacted to her emotions?" The Necromancer wondered aloud, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"But wait, Colonel, does the Jewel react to Lorelei itself?" Anise asked him.

"...Van." I heard Asch's replica say in an angry voice.

I clenched my fists at my sides, angry with myself for letting Van take her.

"Hey!" everyone looked at me, confusion on their faces, "I hate to say it, but I'm joining you people. And I will not take no for an answer. Kairi needs help, and if what Anise said is true...you need all the help you can get." I glared at them, daring them to turn me down.

No one would stop me from saving Kairi... Wait, why in Yulia's name did I care so much about her? It was getting pretty annoying, acting like I actually cared about someone. Why would I care about someone to the point that I would actually side with these idiots?

"...I don't mind, we shouldn't fight when our friend is in danger," Luke eventually said, turning to his friends, "So what do you guys think?"

"Sure, why not? I hate to say it, but welcome to the team for now Sync..." Guy sighed. I rolled my eyes in response.

Nobody else minded, but I hated it. It didn't matter to me what they thought, I'm only doing this to save Kairi. She was the only person that actually cared about my well being.  
>I hated that stupid feeling the thought of her gave me.<p>

~Kairi's POV~

I groaned while I opened my eyes and sat up, placing my hand against my forehead. I gasped when I saw Van's back to me. He stood there like he was waiting. I stood up, glaring at his back.

"I see your finally awake, replica." he turned around and faced me.

"I have a name! It's Kairi, and you won't get away with this! Luke and the others are going to stop you once and for all."

"…Heh, I guess your friends did not tell you?"

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You have the Jewel of Lorelei inside you, that's why you are here. Lorelei was calling you to me, which was part of my plan to get you here," he started walking toward me.

Each step he took toward me, I stepped back, but it wasn't long before I was trapped. He grabbed my chin I just glared at him.

"Why do you glare at me when you should be glaring at your so called friends? They knew, and they used you."

"You liar! My friends are not like that! I won't be used by you like you used Sync!" he tightened his hold on my chin, making me flinch.

"You will listen to me girl, I will use that replica version of the Jewel. It is not strong enough to destroy everything, but it still works well enough."  
>He let my chin go, then grabbed my elbow and started to drag me to the center of the platform. He tossed me to the ground, and I gasped from the impact, "It is your fault Sync started to resist me, you have caused me more trouble then that other replica."<p>

I glared at him, "Shut up! Don't talk about Luke like he's a tool! Stop treating Sync like he's a tool too! I'm so sick of you using people for your own gain. You're a selfish man, Van, and you will get what you deserve, and you will regret _ever_using people."

I kept glaring at him even when he pointed his sword at me. I brought out one of my orbs, transforming it into a sword. I stood up and pointed it at him.

"I wont let you have the Jewel. I wont allow it."

"Then I'll kill you to get to it."

He swung his sword at me, but I blocked it with my own and pushed him away. I tried to slash him, but he also blocked it. It went on like this for a while, and I was getting more and more tired by the second; I was still weak from using my spell at the Absorption Gate. I stepped back, glaring at him, when I heard my friends approaching behind me, I turned around slightly to see Sync was there too.

"Sync!" I smiled at him as I made my sword turn back into an orb before making it disappear. I tried to run to him, but Van grabbed me and held me against him with his arm around my neck and his sword pointed at my throat.

"Kairi!"

"I'm impressed. I expected Asch."

I saw Luke grab his sword, ready to fight "...Asch is here, too. He's inside me, lending me his strength."

"Second-order hyperresonance... You've surpassed your original. You are now a true human being. You've stepped across a sea of corpses and made it here. Now, join me, Luke. We will destroy the planet's memory and overturn the Score of Judgment."

I felt so helpless. I looked at Sync to see he was glaring at Van, but when he looked at me I saw some kind of emotion in his eyes I couldn't understand. I closed my eyes, trying to block out their talking. I opened my eyes again when Van tossed me backwards to the middle of the platform again. Why must people toss me?  
>Then Luke and the others started to fight Van, even Sync joined their efforts in trying to stop him. I sat up and watched helplessly, growing more worried for them by the second. Even when he was outnumbered, Van still looked like he wasn't having a hard time fighting them.<br>Suddenly Van's body changed into a grotesque form, apparently it was Lorelei trying to be freed. He suddenly had feathers over one of his arms and the other arm looked a bit like that of a monster's.

I felt someone help me stand up, I looked to my left to see it was Sync. I hugged him tightly, afraid that he'd disappear on me again if I let go. I felt him freeze for a moment before he hesitantly put his arms around me, shocking me a little.

"I'm so glad you're here Sync," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I stopped hugging him, "I'm kinda surprised you actually joined my friends to save me. I'm happy you did, though. Thanks." I smiled at him, not noticing the faint blush on his features that disappeared quickly.

"You go find somewhere safe to hide. I'll help the idiots finish Van off."

I frowned at him, "But Sync, I don't want to lose you again. Please don't go."

"I'm not going to lose this time. I'm going to protect you."

He charged at Van from behind, managing to injure him a little, but before anyone could react, Van stabbed Sync through his middle and tossed him away. Before any of the others could do anything to help him, Van continued fighting the others, keeping Natalia and Tear from healing him.  
>I ran over to Sync and fell to my knees next to him. The tears were already starting to fall.<p>

"Sync..."

"Don't you even cry...for me."

"Don't be stupid! I will cry for you… I don't want to see you die, it hurts too much to lose you. I don't want to go through it again…" the tears were now cascading down my face. I made one of my white orbs come to my right hand and made it transform into a staff. "I-I'll heal you." I was about to use a healing arte when someone grabbed the hand that was holding my staff. I reluctantly turned my head from Sync to see it was Jade.

"Do you not remember what I told you about using any spells? It will react to your weak body and you will disappear."

"I don't care! I don't want to lose Sync...I...I love him to much to lose him again."

"Kairi?" I looked at Sync through my teary eyes, he was losing a lot of blood and he was getting more and more pale by the second.

"I love you Sync, I always have, I just didn't understand what love was until Tear and Selena explained what my feelings were...but when I finally figured it out it was to late to tell you."

"Kairi, let me heal him." I looked over to see Tear approaching while the others continued to fight Van.

"I think it'll be safer that way." Jade said before rejoining the others in battle.

Tear used many different healing artes, but nothing happened. They didn't even stop the bleeding. I was getting very worried about Sync, trying to tell myself he wouldn't die. I wouldn't allow it!  
>I opened my eyes to see I wasn't with my friends anymore. I was floating, seeing bright lights all around me.<p>

"Your voice is the power to save him, Kairi." I gasped when I saw Selena floating in front of me, a smile on her face.

"W-what do you mean my voice is power?"

"My music box...sing, Kairi. Use your love for Sync to heal him." she started to fade away and I tried calling her back, but the lights got brighter and I had to close my eyes until they faded too.

I opened my eyes again to see everyone again. I looked down at Sync, who was staring at me with an emotion on his face I couldn't identify. I smiled at him through my tears and placed my hand over his wound.

"Don't worry, Sync...I won't lose you. Nothing will stop me from doing this...just remember that I love you."

"Wh-what are you going to do, Kairi?" he replied weakly, shock showing on his features. Something told me he knew what I was about to do.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, keeping my hand on his wound, and I began to sing.  
><em><br>Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<br>_  
>Everyone stopped their fighting to watch, even Van stopped, curious to see what was happening. A bright, glowing circle appeared around Sync and myself.<br>_  
>Heal what has been hurt<br>Change the Fates' design  
>Save what has been lost<br>Bring back what once was mine  
>What once was mine<br>_  
>I stopped singing, taking my hand away from his wound to see it was gone, and the blood had returned to his body. I smiled weakly, happy that I had succeeded.<p>

"Thank Yulia…it worked..." I fell sideways, my eyes closing, a smile still on my face.

I heard Sync yelling my name, but I let the darkness take me away.

~Three Years later, Normal POV~

It was sunny in Baticul on the day after Luke finally came back home alive. Van was dead, and now that Luke was back, everyone was happy.  
>But two people were not happy. Sync and Shion were both miserable, in fact. Once Shion had regained consciousness after Van was defeated and Luke stayed behind, Jade had told her that Asch died. She broke down crying at the news and started breaking everything in sight. Jade had to restrain her and she ended up crying into his shoulder. Jade had never seen her cry like that before. When Shion returned with Jade to Grand Chokmah, she immediately locked herself into the room Peony had let her stay in. She never left, only opening the door for the maids that brought her meals.<br>As for Sync, he was devastated about Kairi's sacrifice to save him from dying once more, he was mostly angry at himself for letting her do it.

Sync wasn't a God-General anymore, instead he helped out around Grand Chokmah. Peony knew Kairi would want Sync to be happy, so he let Sync stay at the castle for as long as he wanted too, and so he did.

~In Tataroo Valley~

Sync was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the flower bed, staring at the night sky. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching him from behind. When he turned around, he felt happiness for a split second before he was upset again. He had thought the person was Kairi, but it was just Selena, her Original.

"What do you want...?"

"I see you're still your grumpy self, Sync... The reason I came here is to talk to you about Kairi."

"What about Kairi? She's...gone." he clenched his fists at his sides, angry that Selena would want to talk about her.

"Sync, do not hate yourself for not stopping Kairi from saving you. She did it because she loved you so much she would give her life for you. I think you might find something you need if you go to Sheridan." she smiled at him and walked away.

He was annoyed with Selena for telling him what to do. But he decided not to argue about it and went to Sheridan anyway.

~Sync's POV~

I looked around Sheridan, but I found nothing. I decided to spend the night at the inn, I was pissed off about Selena sending me there for nothing. I woke with a start in the middle of the night, when I woke up to singing. I left my room at the inn and walked outside, looking for the source of the singing.

_My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray  
>And the murmurs fade into the cicadas' chorus<br>How many times have I been ripped apart?_  
><em><br>"Wait…" _I thought, "_That voice… It couldn't be?"  
><em>  
>I took off in the direction of the singing. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I saw her. She was still singing, and she had her back to me.<p>

_Has all hope turned into despair?  
>I promise I'll become stronger this time<br>So now, please hold this hand  
>The opening signal is given again and I dance the same dance without choice<br>The story that connects the world I'll pray again and again, quietly  
>To reach the end for you<br>Just to be 'happy'  
>Even though there may not be many futures left<br>I want to protect the precious things  
>For that, I'll even defy the will from above<br>I won't wander or stay clear and I'll do anything  
>Short-lived like the summer cicadas even though I will die soon<br>Please stay by me and smile, give me happiness  
>Let us start again once more<br>This time we can wish for a happy ending  
>At least, right until the final moment<br>We can stay smiling gently_

She stopped singing, and I watched as she slowly turned around to face me, a kind smile on her face.  
>"Hello, Sync..."<p>

Without thinking, I ran to her and held her close to me. I finally figured out that I actually had feelings for this stupid girl...  
>I loved her.<p>

~Kairi's POV~

I wrapped my arms around Sync's neck, happiness consuming me.

"I missed you, Sync. And I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel like it was your fault I sacrificed myself to save you." I grabbed his shoulders and held him at arms length, "You were worth it, Sync. I truly love you."

I smiled at him and before I could react, Sync kissed me. I was shocked for a moment, but I kissed him back. He ended the kiss and held me close again, whispering the three words I longed to hear from him.

"I love you."

~Baticul~

Sync and I took a boat to Baticul to see Luke and the others. They were having a party there for Luke and Tear, since Luke finally proposed to Tear. Guy and Noelle started dating, too, which was really sweet. I thought they made a good match.  
>Natalia's been focussing on her duties as a princess. I didn't think she ever got over Asch's death. I thought she was trying her best to hold up her end of their promise. I always wondered how Shion would have fit in with their situation. Would Asch have chosen Shion or Natalia? No one will know.<br>Anise is now the one thing I dreamed of being, a Fon Master. And Florian has more or less become her assistant, or at least that's what Sync told me. He also explained to me Shion locking herself in her room in Grand Chokmah. I felt so bad for her, but Sync told me it wasn't my fault. I knew he was right, it was Van's fault that everything happened in the first place.

When we arrived at the party, I told Sync to go ahead while I stayed there and helped the maids with the food. They were so nice that I felt like helping. I was so into it that I didn't even notice Luke and Tear walk into the room with Sync to see me.

"Kairi...?"

"Huh?" I stopped to turn around, seeing Luke and Tear, both with shocked looks on their faces. I waved at them, smiling brightly.

"Hi, you two!"

They just stared at me with wide eyes for a moment, then they both hugged me, saying that they had missed me. They also told me I was stupid to risk my life like I had. They let go of me, smiling.

"I'm happy your back, Kairi, but how…?" Luke asked.

"...Selena brought me back."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"...Luke, she sacrificed herself to bring me back. She told me to tell Peony that she was sorry she couldn't stay longer..."

"Oh no... Peony couldn't come today because of Shion. She still hasn't come out of her room." Tear told me, a sad look on her face.

"Maybe after this, Sync and I will head to Grand Chokmah to see her... Before that, we have to pick up a little girl from St. Binah first." I said, looking at Sync, who nodded.

"I do have to warn you about something before it happens," Luke said, "Anise heard you were both here, and she wants you ask you two something. I don't know what it is, but she looked really happy."

We spoke about their wedding and who would be the flower girl and who the bride's maids would be. I told Tear and Luke that Anise could be the flower girl, and Tear said she wanted me to be a bride's maid along with Noelle and Natalia. Sync was going to be my date for the wedding.  
>Just then, Natalia, Noelle, and Guy came over. They were so shocked to see me alive, but they were happy. They came over and hugged me tightly, telling me the same things Luke and Tear had. I promised them I wouldn't be so reckless again. Mieu was happy to see me too, and I saw Jade walk in with a surprised look flashing over his face when he saw me.<p>

"Hiya Jade!"

He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'd like to have someone check on your fonons after the party." Was all he said before leaving.

"Okay? I think he's worried, but he doesn't want to show it." Luke told me.

"Yeah, Jade just doesn't like to show emotion, but I can tell that he worries for Shion... I'm also worried about her. If she doesn't get over Asch's death, she will end up dying herself."

Suddenly Anise came into the room and tackled me, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. I laughed, hugging her back. She sure had grown a bit since I last saw her. She was almost as tall as Tear now. Sync helped me up when Anise let go of me, and Anise also told me that what I did back in Eldrant had scared her.

"I'm really sorry Anise, I wont do it again… So what was the thing you wanted to ask us?"

"Oh yeah! Since I became the Fon Master, I get to choose two people to be my Fon Master Guardians." she had her hands on her hips, "And I want you two to be my Fon Master Guardians, so what you say?"

I looked at Sync and he looked at me. I looked at Anise, smiling.

"I would love to be your Fon Master Guardian, what you think, Sync?" I looked at him again with a hopeful look in my eyes.

"...I don't mind, as long as Kairi agrees."

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that, Sync... It sounds like you're only doing this because I'm doing it." I poked his chest, with one hand on my hip, "You decide on your own, mister."

Sync crossed his arms across his chest, smirking.

"I choose to be one so I can keep an eye on you."

"Heh~ that's so romantic of you Sync~ it's like Kairi's the princess and you're the prince protecting her~" Anise sang.

"Hey! Shut up, Anise! At least I have someone, and you still don't have anyone."

"Sync, you big jerk!"

I laughed when Anise walked up to Sync and started to pound her fists against his chest, she didn't even have to reach up to do it anymore, that's how tall she's gotten.  
>She's still waiting for her prince charming, as she calls him, but I was sure he was closer then she knew. But why must he be so sarcastic all the time? Maybe some day if he's with Anise he will actually show some emotions!<p>

"Hey, Anise!" Tear and Luke walked back over to us after having a private talk about the wedding. Anise stopped pounding on Sync's chest and ran over to Tear and Luke, hugging them both.

"Finally!" Sync said, "So Kairi, what do you want to do while we're waiting for the party to start?"

"Hmm... I think we have time...let's go ask one of the maids if we can barrow a room where no one will bother us." I smiled at him when he started to blush at what I said, "Come on, silly!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the others.

~Anise's POV~

It was so mean of Sync to say that I didn't have anyone! I pouted in my head while I was talking with Tear and Luke about their wedding. I was really happy that Luke finally popped the question, even though long ago I was trying to get Luke because he was rich. Tear and Luke were too good for each other, I didn't want to mess with that! Besides, over the past three years, I've started to develop feelings for someone else, but he's way older then me, and I don't think he'd ever return my feelings. I sighed sadly in my head, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tear asked me a question.  
>"Sorry, Tear, I didn't catch that?"<br>"I was wondering if you'd like to be the flower girl, Anise." Tear repeated, chuckling at my absent mindedness.

"Really? Does that mean I get to go buy a flower girl dress?" Tear laughed and nodded, "Yay! I'll use Selenia flower petals since you love those flowers so much, Tear."

"That would be nice of you Anise, after the party we can go look at dresses." I cheered and jumped for joy, hugging Tear once more. She chuckled, hugging me back.

After I was done talking with Luke and Tear, I went to the courtyard where Luke used to train with Van and Guy long ago. I reached over my shoulder to grab Tokunaga, smiling at him. He's been with me through everything.

"Well, well, if it isn't Anise the Fon Master."

"Kyaaa!" I turned around and faced the person who spoke, it was the Colonel. He scared me half to death. I was holding Tokunaga to my chest tightly, I glared at him, and he smirked in response.

"Colonel! Why did you have to scare me like that?" I pouted and stomped my feet, still glaring at him.

"Oh dear... I think I've just awakened the beast inside." I kept glaring at him while he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Stop being so mean, Colonel! What do you want?" I was still holding Tokunaga to my chest not glaring at him as much anymore.

He chuckled at me, "How have you been doing after becoming the Fon Master?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, and Sync and Kairi agreed to be my Fon Master Guardians! Isn't that great, Colonel?"

He chuckled again, "You are really excited about this aren't you? I'd hate to see that excitement go to waste, so I got you pass to visit the Keterburg hot springs as many times as you like. It would be good to relieve stress as well."

I was surprised that Jade would give me something like that, they were supposed to be really expensive! I noticed my mouth was hanging open, but I quickly closed it and began grinning ear to ear. I hugged him, I was now up to his chest. I felt his body tense up when I hugged him, so I let go of him.

"I have to tell Tear and Luke! Bye, Colonel, and thank you!" I took off, running back to the entrance where Tear and Luke were still talking.

"Tear! Luke!" I skidded to a halt, smiling brightly at them, "Guess what the Colonel gave me! He gave me a pass to the hot springs at Keterburg! Isn't that nice of him? I can't wait until I get the chance to go so I can go relax for once!"

"Wow...really? That's kinda not like Jade, but that is nice of him to do that for you, Anise." I nodded at what Luke said.

"I have to tell Guy, Noelle, and Natalia too!" I took off running to find them so I could tell them the awesome news.

I found them outside, talking, "Guy! Noelle! Natalia!" I stopped in front of them and they looked at me with curiosity on their faces, "Jade let me go to Keterburg to the hot springs any time I want! Isn't that nice of him!"

"Wow, that is kind of not like Jade, but hey, it's free so I hope you have fun Anise." Guy smiled at me.

"That is nice of Jade, very unlike him, but it is good for your stress as a Fon Master." I nodded at Natalia.

"Yep!" I said excitedly.

"I can't wait! And maybe I can bring mama and papa too."

"You can also bring Florian too, if he wanted to go." Noelle said.

"I have to go back inside, see ya!" I heard them laughing at my behaviour as I ran back inside.

I was excided for Tear and Luke's wedding the next week. I hoped I would be the next person to get married, after Noelle and guy got married. But before I can get married, I had to find the right guy for me.

The End

XXxxXX

Me: Okay~! I see Sync and Kairi are happy to be together once again this time for good, but it seems Anise wants to be the next one to get married after Natalia and Guy...will she? find out on the Sequel! I do not what to call it but I'll just go with 'Anise's Adventure' it's mostly about Anise with Sync and Kairi going around doing jobs ect. anything to get Gald for people that needs it, but the quistion is...will Anise survive with the biggest test she ever HAD to do ever?

Oh and I do not own the two songs in ths chapter, the first one is the song from my fav. movie ever! Tangled! the second one is from a vid. of Disgaea Flonne.


End file.
